A Request
by blackwater11
Summary: Charles has a request.
1. A Request

Molly's brow creased into the beginnings of a frown as her eyes ran over the concluding paragraph of her final medical report. She, along with the remaining members of 2 section, had just returned from a gruelling three month tour of Africa and this was the last remaining task she had to complete before her leave could officially begin. Having spent the first week back home in Newham surrounded by the chaos of her family, Molly had been unable to get as much work done as she had liked. Here in Charles's home in Bath, she had the solitude she craved in order to get the job done. As much as she loved her family, it was nice to have the space to breath, to take a minute to reflect on events of the past few months with somebody who understood.

It still amazed Molly how much her life had changed since joining the Army. She could still vividly recall the mouthy, yet vulnerable, girl she was when she first stood up in front of a room full of new recruits convinced she had her entire life mapped out before her. Her shitty little life waiting to happen. Her hitting middle age and being confined to a little Lego house stuck picking up toys and cans of cheap Polish larger, whilst her tosspot boyfriend pisses on any dreams she may have had.

The Army had changed all that. Finally, for the first time in her life she had a fresh start. She was a Tabula rasa. She had a purpose and an opportunity to do something meaningful with her life. To be something to somebody. She recalled Chris Ingram's throwaway comment about the Army. How he was convinced they wanted to break you down and rebuilt you back up to how they wanted. In a way that was exactly what had happened to Molly. In the beginning she was downtrodden and disillusioned by the hand life had dealt her. She found solace in the Army; a chance to forge a new path on her own terms. It didn't matter that she didn't have any GCSE's, that she had made mistakes. The Army had given her a second chance. One she was eternally grateful for.

Molly was brought out of her musings by a soft voice coming from the doorway.

"Dawes I have a request."

Molly's eyes flew from the laptop to the open doorway of the cosy living room. There Charles stood leaning casually against the door frame, arms crossed, a mischievous twinkle in his eye and the beginning of a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. Uh oh, this can't be good. She shifted her position and met his gaze. "Boss?" she asked questioningly with a raised eyebrow. Charles chuckled softly and moved into the room until he was towering above Molly. He knelt down on one knee, grasping her exposed wrist in his warm palm whilst reaching into his pocket to pull out a felt tip.

"Oi, you can't be out of Rosabaya capsules already, we only went shopping last week. Think it's time you cut back on your caffeine fix Boss man." Molly sniggered. When Charles remained silent Molly lowered her gaze to her exposed arm and watched curiously as the curves and swirls started to form words that had no relevance to her boyfriend's preferred morning beverage.

W

I

L

L

Y

O

U

Molly's heart rate began to pick up. The heavy thumping of her heartbeat echoed in her ears as her eyes darted up to his face. He refused to meet her gaze. Instead chocolate eyes remained focused on the slow steady movements of his hand as they accurately forming those four important words. Outwardly he was the image of the cool calm Captain he was trained to be. Focused. Alert. Alive.

M

A

R

R

Y

M

E

?

As he finished the dot on the question mark Molly could see the slight tremor of his hand. The only outward sign of his nerves as he asked one of the most important questions of his life. Molly stared wide eyed at the words etched on her arm. She was still amazed at how lucky she was to have a man like Charles in her life. Someone she trusted and respected, who understood her completely. Some days he knew what she was thinking and feeling before she did. He was always there with encouragement and support when she needed it the most. Lady Luck was definitely smiling down on her this time.

When she decided to return to Afgan for a second tour he didn't demand she stay behind with him whilst he completed his rehab. Instead, he urged her to go and be brilliant. He gave her the time and space Molly desperately needed to sort her life out. In Afgan she could finally square away the grief of Smurf's death and the guilt in her role in removing Bashira from her family. In Kabul she was able to finally see first-hand that Bashira was safe and happy in her new life. The small cog she was so convinced she had irrevocably broken was fixed and she could finally shut the door on that chapter of her life and return home to start a new one. With Charles.

Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks as she softly traced the letters on her arm with a shaking finger. Looking up into those warm brown eyes, shining with love and a hint of uncertainty, Molly drew a breath and whispered one word.

"Yes."

All the uncertainty drained from Charles' face as it split into a relieved grin. He lent forward and wrapped his arms around her waist before slanting his lips over hers in a deep kiss. Molly slid her arms around his neck pulling him in closer, savouring the warmth his strong embrace before pulling back. "How long have you been planning that?" She asked with a giggle.

"Oh you know a while. Took me ages to pluck up the courage to ask your dad." He replied with a grin.

"Seriously! You asked me dad?" Molly asked, the surprise evident on her face.

"Yes. I drove up to London whilst you were away and we had a nice chat over a few pints. After I promised him that yes I was in fact very serious about marrying you and persuaded him I would treat you right and take care of you he finally agreed. I think he could see how nervous I was and let me off the hook." Charles looked pleased with himself as he finally confessed the secret he had been keeping for the last 3 months.

"Aww you muppet," laughed Molly relaxing against his chest. They sat in contented silence. The gentle crackle of the fireplace the only sound to be heard. Molly shifted so she could look up into Charles' face. "I love you," she whispered gently.

Charles reached up and cradled her face in his hands as though she was made of glass. The flickering light of the fire cast golden shadow across her features and her eyes danced and sparkled in the light as they met his.

"Ditto," he replied before slowly lowering his forehead to meet hers.


	2. Broadening the minds of tiny humans

AN: I'm slightly overwhelmed by the response for the last chapter so thank you. I had originally intended for this to be a one-shot but decided to extend it. I may do one more chapter after this.

Our Girl is owned by Tony Grounds. There are also references to lines from one of my favourite shows One Tree Hill. I don't own either of these unfortunately.

Broadening the Minds of Tiny Little Humans

"So what did ya tell him?" Molly asked with a smirk as she watched a flustered and baffled Charles pace back and forth across the warn kitchen tiles. Charles raked his hands through his un-kept hair, and gave an exasperated sigh as he threw himself into a chair at the breakfast bar.

"Not much," he confessed.

"You mean to tell me that the great Captain James, Commanding Officer on four tours of Afgan, Mr Cool as a cucumber under enemy fire, caved whilst being cross- examined by a seven year old?" Molly asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oi, piss off Dawsey!" Charles huffed defensively.

"Well where did ya leave off?"

"Kind of uncomfortable and confused. And that was just me. He caught me by surprise. I swear he's like a 3 ft, where do babies come from ninja Dawes." Molly threw her head back and roared with laughter.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Dawes. You better prey he doesn't come to you for the details." Charles said, his mouth pulled into a familiar smirk.

"ME! What the bleadin hell does he wanna ask me for?" she asked.

"Well you are a medic Dawes. In Sam's mind medics know everything." Charles watched the rising panic cross Molly's face. He couldn't suppress the smug feeling of not being the only one caught off guard at the butterfly thoughts possessed by his son.

"Oh no, you can bugger that posh boy. That ain't in my job description," Molly said with a hint of satisfaction.

"Chicken," Charles replied, a challenge clearly evident in his tone.

"Massive Cockwomble," she shot back with a grin.

She reached over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. His light stubble tickling her chin as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. His hand crept over her hip to rest protectively on the small swell of her stomach. "I only intended to tell him our news," Charles confessed softly. "I had hoped to leave that particular conversation a while longer. Wait till Sam is a little older. When I've had a chance to prepare what to say."

Molly smiled softly as she leant into his embrace remembering the day she found out their lives were about to change forever. Since returning from Africa, Molly had finally begun to feel like all the mismatching pieces of her life had finally come together. Not only had she and Charles gotten married, but she had also advanced up the ranks to Corporal. The challenge of having to supervise and take charge of others, seemed the logical next step following her successful second tour mentoring Afgan medics. Then she discovered she was pregnant.

They hadn't talked much about kids. Molly's advancing career and long periods away from home had put the talk of families on the back burner. She loved spending time with kids. You didn't have much of a choice growing up in her house. She had even managed to successfully navigate the uncertain waters to forge a good relationship with Sam. But despite all that, she still completely freaked about telling Charles. How would she tell him? What would he say? Could they handle it?

Feeling a gentle pressure on her knee, Molly was drawn from her thoughts. "Where did you go?" Charles asked.

Molly gave a gentle shrug. "Just thinking back to how I told ya about the little un." Molly muttered with a smile, a hand coming up to cover his on her bump.

Charles had returned home from a training course several months earlier to find Molly sat on the sofa staring into the fire. "Miss me?" He asked with a smirk. When she didn't respond he grew concerned. "Molly?" When she finally looked up she had a soft smile on her face and tears glittering on her eye lashes. Charles grew alarmed and moved to sit beside her. "What is it?" he asked, a slight edge of panic in his voice. Molly opened her mouth but no sound came out. Instead she looked down at the felt tip she had been twiddling between her fingers. With a shaky breath she took his arm and pulled up the sleeve of his jumper. With an unsteady hand she took the pen and began to spell out words on his arm.

I

'

M

P

R

E

G

N

A

N

T

Charles hadn't said anything. Instead he had stared down at his arm trying to make sense of the two words she had just written. Molly's soft uncertain whisper of his name had snapped him back to reality. She had looked so vulnerable in that moment. Her eyes darting across his face trying to decipher every micro- expression on his face to gauge what he may be thinking or feeling. When he finally came to his senses he had broken into a goofy grin and gathered her up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah, I still take full credit for that idea considering I started it first," Charles laughed.

"Whatever, you ponse. I think you'll find it was Sam who started this little tradition of ours. Speaking of which, ya might gunna need to call Rebecca, give her the heads up bees an that, else you'll be in serious trouble Boss man."

Molly watched with glee as the colour slowly drained from his face. "Oh shit, she's going to kill me isn't she?" Charles groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. Molly snickered as she reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "Ya better crack on then ay Boss." She laughed as she swiftly disappeared through the doorway leaving him alone in the now silent kitchen. Charles took a deep breath and muttered to himself as he reached for the phone.

"Right get it together James. The mission is simple. Stay Focused. Stay Alert. Stay Alive.


	3. Luck be a Lady

**A/N: All characters the property of Tony Grounds.**

**Some medical references and combat techniques have been borrowed from the episode "She's killing me" from Grey's Anatomy. **

**Poetry belongs to Dylan Thomas**

**Luck be a Lady**

Molly tried to slip unnoticed into the crowded auditorium. A tall order, considering she was currently the size of a whale and had long forgotten what her toes looked like. Oh how she wished to be able to paint your toenails unaided. It took her several attempts to manoeuvre herself into her seat and find a comfortable position for her aching limbs; the narrow seats clearly not designed to accommodate the little tiny human she was currently growing. Although she was technically on maternity leave, wild horses couldn't keep her away from this lecture. Her husband had tried, Bless him. Her dear, sweet, foolish Charles. Molly had given him such a dressing down that Two Section, who knew all too well how legendary her temper could be, had dubbed her mood swings the "Murderous Mollies."

Molly's gaze swept across the auditorium before settling on the podium where a figure stands, tall, confident, and calm. Molly's ears perk up as the familiar lines of Dylan Thomas wash over her:

Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again;

though lovers be lost love shall not;

and death shall have no dominion."

Molly was completely captivated as Qaseem's smooth voice carried around the auditorium. She couldn't help but reach for the thin cord hidden under her uniform. Qaseem clearly knew his literature. His easy manner clearly conveyed the enthusiasm he had picked up for his subject; having first fallen in love with the poet during the late night poetry readings the Boss Man had made them endure back in Afgan. As he finishes his speech the room get to their feet with rapturous applause. Qaseem stands at the front shaking hands with the two senior officers, as Molly moves down the aisle to the front. When he spots her Qaseem's face breaks into a grin as he reaches to take one of her hands between hers. "Well, well Molly Dawes, look at you."

"Look a bit different don't I?" she laughs thinking about all that had changed since they had last seen each other face to face.

"I hear you are also giving a lecture this evening? About emergency field techniques in war zones no?" a gentle smile on his face as he looked at her with an expression Molly swore was pride.

"Yeh, that's it. Last one for a while," She said laying a hand on her expanding belly.

"Ah, congratulations are indeed in order," he said with a light chuckle.

Since returning from Afgan the first time, Molly had completed a further three tours. Her last deployment to Africa had been harrowing to say the least. In Afgan she had been fairly lucky, gaining access to medical supplies and personnel fairly easily. Her deployment to Africa had been a completely different ball bag. The staff and supply trucks had been limited, often unable to reach the field hospitals altogether. With electricity scarce and unreliable, most of the equipment they had had been rendered useless. Trying to pin down a screaming patient to provide emergency treatment, all without Anaesthetic, was an image that had haunted Molly's dreams for months when she returned. The medical staff had been forced to use anything and everything they could get their hands on in order to treat their patients.

Upon her return Molly had been approached to run a series of lectures on how to give emergency medical care in a trauma zone. She had liaised with surgeons, volunteers and medical personnel to try and develop ways to treat the patients using limited resources that could be found in most war zones. The lectures had been such a success that the Army had decided to make them an annual event. Even extending an open invitation to different faculties from universities across the world, as well as medics from various war zones to talk about their experiences. Molly had felt a huge surge of pride watching the medics she had help to train stand and talk confidently about the difference they were continuing to make in Afgan. She felt like she was still making a difference, helping to fix things, one small cog at a time.

"What time is your lecture?" Qaseem asked. Molly glanced down at the watch on her wrist.

"Not for another half an hour. Though best start making a move now. I'm not as quick on me feet these days." Molly replied. Qaseem laughed and placed a gentle hand on her back to lead her up the stairs into the quiet corridor where Charles was stood typing on his phone. He looked up with a grin as they ambled slowly towards him.

"Have the rabble arrived yet?" Molly asked as Charles shook Qaseem's hand.

"They should be here any minute now," Charles chuckled. Right on cue, the door at the end of the corridor swung open and Two Section dashed in, whooping and cheering as they moved along the corridor. "Dawesy, oh Dawesy where are you?"

"Oi, keep it down, you massive Cockwombles," Molly laughed as they reached her.

"Cor, look at you Mols. You look different…" Dangleberries muttered moving in for a hug.

"Dangles?" Molly asked, her voice dangerously quiet. " Are ya trying to say I'm fat?" The rest of Two Section, sensing danger, began making frantic gestures at Dangles as they slowly edged away from Molly.

Dangles eyes widened as he realised his mistake. "Uh no Molls you look amazing. Gorgeous even. Doesn't she lads?" Dangles eyed the sniggering group, clearly looking for some back up.

"Ha! Good save mate," Mansfield said as he kissed Molly's cheek, "Alright Darlin'" he said, engulfing her in a gentle hug. The rest of the lads followed suit, talking care to not crush her bump.

"Right lads, pack it in. The lecture starts in two minutes. Focus up, double away." Charles ordered, falling back into his old role of commanding officer. A chorus of "Yes Boss Man!" and "knock em' dead Molls," were heard as they disappeared with Qaseem into the auditorium. Molly shook her head as she watched them go.

"You up for this Dawesy?" Charles asked eyeing her with concern as she rubbed her aching back.

"Never better Boss." Charles grinned as he ran a hand over the smooth stiff khaki material, lovingly caressing her bump as he went.

"You in full kit Dawes?" He asked softly, quirking an eyebrow at her. Molly looked down in confusion; her hand automatically reaching for the cord around her neck where the two platinum bands rested alongside the engagement ring Smurf had entrusted to her safe keeping all those years before. Molly looked up to see Charles reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a purple rectangular box containing Molly's medals. "Cheers Boss, I forgot to pick them up."

"I'll put it down to baby brain shall I?" Charles asked cheekily as he finished fastening her Military cross to her jacket.

"Watch it you posh twat," Molly laughed. Charles grinned.

"Piss off Corporal. Go be brilliant," he chuckled whilst clunking her under the chin, missing the brief uneasy look that passed across Molly's face.

Molly stood at the podium staring out at the sea of faces. She could make out the faces of Charles and Qaseem sat with Two Section who were pulling all manner of ridiculous poses, trying their best to distract Molly and make her laugh.

Molly took a deep reassuring breath and looked down at her notes. "Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman. It is an honour and a privilege to be here this evening. When I first signed up to the Army, I never dreamed that I would one day be stuck in a war zone treating injuries with supplies that filled a single cardboard box. To witness casualties so severe that we had to physically duct tape the patient to the table to prevent him moving because they had no anaesthetic." Molly broke off and started to laugh softly, leaning heavily on the platform in front of her as she felt an uncomfortable pressure in her abdomen. "I'm sorry. Where was I?" "Isn't that what trauma is all about? To access the situation, to be able to adapt, to think on our feet, to…." Molly paused again longer than before. The audience began to shift in their seats, sharing uncomfortable glances. Two Section looked at each other worriedly. Something was clearly wrong.

"I'm sorry, I have more but… I think I'm having my baby."

The entire auditorium went silent. Molly scanned the sea of faces until she found Charles' shocked face. He along with Two Section had jumped to their feet and were moving swiftly towards her. Charles reaching her first, gripped her arm and supported her as he moved towards the door. He looked back at Two Section barking orders.

"Right you lot listen up. Kinders call the hospital, tell them we're on our way. Mansfield, get to the guard gate. Black Land Rover, inside you'll find the hospital bag and an overnight bag. Dangles take my phone, call Molly's mum and keep her updated on what's happening. Molls relax and remember your breathing. Everyone Fall out!"

"Yes Boss!" They chorused.

The auditorium watched in stunned silence as the group moved swiftly towards the exit. Once outside the excited chatter from Two Section was cut short by Kinders who yelled in exasperation "will you guys shut up and get on with it."


	4. First Day on a Brand New Planet

**All characters belong to Tony Grounds**

First Day on a Brand New Planet

Molly knew she should be sleeping but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sleeping bundle in her arms. It's hard to describe the surge of love and protectiveness she felt for the little tiny human she had met only the day before. Charles, ecstatic at meeting his baby daughter, lay slumped asleep in a stiff hospital chair near the window. His quiet snores piercing the silence. He had been a real trooper and stayed by her side the entire time. He hadn't batted an eye lid when, cursing like a sailor, she swore he wasn't going to be touching her again anytime soon. He had simply smiled, nodded and replied "Yes dear!" Oh boy big mistake! The midwife, perfectly used to the swearing of expecting mothers, had actually blushed at Molly's scathing reply.

Molly looked up as the door creaked open and a mini whirlwind streaks into the room before coming to a screeching stop at the foot of the bed. The swing door opens again and a flustered Rebecca pops her head around the door, her eyes sweeping around the room before settling on her excited son. She levels him with such a stern glance that Molly is sure it would turn even her dad into a quivering wreck. Rebecca deposits a polka dot carrier with a bunch of balloons attached into a nearby chair with a role of her eyes.

"Hay there scamp," Molly gives a tired laugh as he bounds up to her bed. Sam takes her arm and turns it towards him. "He couldn't wait any longer. I hope that's alright." Rebecca asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Molly laughs.

They were interrupted by Sam's excited voice.

"Mum, mum look! They didn't rub it off." He squealed.

Both women look down at Molly's arm to see the words "We Love you Molly" written in Charles' familiar loopy scrawl.

"Daddy remembered!" Sam beamed with pride.

"That he did mate, nearly decked him one when he tried to do it during the delivery mind," Molly admitted. Sam burst into giggles only to snap his hand over his mouth with wide eyes as the baby girl stirred in Molly's arms.

"I was half expecting to be met with the rabble," Rebecca joked with a raised eye brow. They smile at each other. Molly was the first to admit she thought Rebecca was a bit of a snob when they first met in a hospital room not dissimilar to the one they were in now. It had been a long road, paved with misunderstandings. Now they were able to spend time being around each other quite happily.

"Ah Two Section were here. Spent most of the night pacin' the corridors bless em. Apparently they got bored an, nicked a couple of wheelchairs from the supply cupboards. Spent the rest of the time racing each other through the corridors outside the maternity ward. Well, until they got caught doin wheelies and givin each other piggy backs by an orderly. Got themselves kicked out according to Charles. They said they'd be by laters."

"Honestly," Rebecca laughed. "Congratulations! She's gorgeous. Have you picked a name?"

Before Molly could reply, she was interrupted yet again by Sam asking "Where's Daddy?"

Molly smirked and nodded her head to the far corner of the room where Charles still lay undisturbed. Rebecca shook her head in disbelief as Sam giggled.

"You'd think all that time in the Army would make him a light sleeper. Fancy your chances?" Molly asked, letting loose a wicked chuckle.

Rebecca grinned and crept over to her ex-husband. Leaning down she reached out and flicked Charles square in the middle of his forehead. Charles woke with such a start that he slid out of the chair into a heap on the floor. "What the fuck Rebecca?" he barked as he tried to right himself, ignoring the laughter from his wife and ex.

"Ohh daddy said a bad word. That's a pound in the swear jar isn't it Molly?" Sam said in awe.

"Too right mate," Molly chuckled whilst attempting to sooth her daughter as her gurgles tuned to piercing wails.

Charles ruffled Sam's hair and moved over to sit beside Molly as he ran a gentle finger across her cheek. "What do you think Sam?" Sam moved closer to stare at his new sister.

"She's all wrinkled and purple, bit like Grandma's prunes," Sam muttered sceptically. Charles chuckled.

"That's only because she's upset. She doesn't know any different. This is a whole new planet to her. She might need you to help her out bit. Make her feel safe. Reassure her it's all ok. That's the most important job of being a big brother you know. Think you can do that?" Sam looked to be thinking it over.

"Will I have to share my toys?" He asked

Molly caught Charles' eye and winked. "Nah mate, not for a while anyways." Sam looked relieved.

The adults chuckled to themselves when Charles's phone beeped. Taking it from his pocket he opened the message and grinned. "Guess what?"

Molly looked confused. "What?" Charles showed Molly a picture before passing the phone to Rebecca. In it Two Section were gathered round a trolley. Baz was led down with a look of horror on his face. Above him stood Mansfield wearing a lap coat and holding a stethoscope wearing an evil grin. The rest of the lads were leaning in wearing surgical masks and pulling weird faces. They looked like something from a horror film.

Molly laughed. "They're on their way. Where the hell do they come up with this stuff?"

Rebecca took Sam's hand and let him to the door. "Right I think that's our cue to leave. We'll come see you when you're settled at home."

"There goes our nice peaceful afternoon" Charles muttered shaking his head.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know so many seem to be enjoying this. I had originally planned to end this story here but the chapter took on a life of its own and was getting long so I've split it up. Two Section will make an appearance in the next one don't worry!**


	5. The Other Half of Me

A/N: Still no Tony Grounds

Thanks for all the reviews. It's nice to know people still love this show.

The Other Half of Me.

Molly shifted in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position, as she watched Charles pace back and forth rocking their sleeping baby girl. The peace was short lived as Molly heard a commotion outside. Charles looked towards the door with a quizzical look on his face. She could hear voices talking over one another before a much louder and sterner one carried over the rest. "If you think you can get away with doing that in a Maternity ward again gentlemen, I will have no hesitation in lobbing the lot of you out of here. Visiting hour or no visiting hours. Understood?" Molly giggled when she heard a chorus of "Yes Ma'am," from a sheepish sounding 2 Section. The ward matron was a formidable woman who took no prisoners. Charles thought she would have done well in the Army and told her so…it hadn't gone down to well.

Molly turned as the door creaked open expecting to see the faces of 2 Section. Instead she was met with the face of a huge brown teddy bear wearing a green beret. Molly laughed as the door opened fully and the lads filed in. "In trouble again lads? I can't take you lot anywhere can I? Wheelchair racing. Wheelies. In a maternity ward? Really!" Charles joked moving to greet them all. 2 Section had the decency to look contrite.

"So where is the little Miss then Boss?" Nude Nut asked as he moved towards the edge of the bed.

"Right here," Molly replied from her seat on the bed.

"Molls!" 2 Section chorused as they moved over to greet her.

"Cor she don't half look like you Molls" Baz Vegas joked.

"Poor thing," Fingers sniggered, earning a high five.

"Oi any more of that an I'll have to tell the lads why you really came to visit the med tent out in Africa Fingers," Molly replied sternly. Fingers gulped and stared at the floor.

"Ahhh proper rinsed Fingers" laughed Mansfield as Fingers flipped him the bird. "Ay Boss! You better watch out. She'll be a heart breaker all right. If she is anything like her mum," Mansfield Mike commented as he kissed Molly's cheek. "Alright Darlin'?" He added.

"There'll be none of that lads. I can assure you. My daughter isn't going anywhere near boys till she's at least 30. Even then they'll have to get through me first." Charles declared. His brow drawn down in a deep frown. "Fancy a hold Mansfield?" Mansfield Mike looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Nah your all right Boss." He replied nervously. The rest of the lads laughed.

"How about you Kinders?" Molly said cheekily, noticing the smug look he gave Mansfield." To her surprise he shrugged and moved forward carefully taking the baby into his arms. "So come on then, Don't keep us in suspense. What's her name?" expertly placing the baby over his shoulder and patting her back. The room all stared at Kinders in amazement. "What my sisters got two kids under 4. So what?" he grumbled defensively.

"Well out with it then," prompted Baz Vegas.

Molly and Charles looked at each other nervously. After a deep breathe Molly spoke up. "Lads meet Ava Dylan James." Silence filled the room.

"That's lovely" Nude Nut muttered grinning broadly. All of a sudden Kinders got a strange look on his face before it creased in disgust.

"Ummm Molls…. you might need to sort this little lady out," Passing Ava back to Molly as quickly and safely as possible.

"Well then. Which one of you muppets would like the honours?" Molly looked around a smirk hovering at the corners of her mouth as 2 Section looked at each other in alarm as they understood what was wrong. A split second of silence before they all began firing off excuses at once.

"Uh nah" stuttered Mansfield. Baz and Nude Nut, who were too busy fighting over the remote control for the spare bed, missed the exchange.

"Nude Nut, Baz Vegas. Lovely!" Charles grinned as both boys looked up, confused by the sudden laughter that had filled the room. "No worries lads. Think of it as latrine clean. You both had plenty of practise if I recall."

The rest of the section sniggered as Baz Vegas took Ava uncertainly, holding her as far away from him as he could. She simply stared at him, her brow creased, as if she was trying to figure him out. Under Molly's watchful and patient eye, the boys had managed to successfully remove Ava's baby grow. Nude Nut was staring intently at the nappy in his hand, twisting it back and forth as though it was a Rubik's cube.

" 'ere Nude Nut, you might wanna put it under her Bum you numpty. It ain't any good anywhere else," Molly laughed, clearly enjoying how uncomfortable they were.

"Oh come on Molls, give us a hint at least," whined Baz Vegas, clearly as clueless as Baz Vegas. Charles, taking pity on them nudged Nude Nut out the way and finished the job before picking her up and rocking her back and forth as he jigged around the room. The boys continued to chat amongst themselves occasionally offering to hold Ava. Molly lent against Charles. "You know, If Ava grows up with this lot looking out for her I know she'll come to no harm," She muttered gently so the lads couldn't here. Charles sat thinking for a minute.

"You know. That's not a bad idea. With me and the lads vetoing all these stinky boys none of them will pass the inspection. I'll make sure of it," Charles grinned as if the problem was suddenly solved.

"Stinky boys?" Molly giggled with a raised eye brow.

"Stinky boys," Charles clarified with a nod of his head. "That's the way she will see ALL boys when I'm done explaining things to her. She wont want to go anywhere near them. Well, except me, Sam and the lads obviously!"

"Obviously!" Molly echoed with a look that clearly said "My husband is in full daddy mode and has gone completely mad."

They were interrupted by the door opening and everyone turned to see a stern faced, broad-shouldered, foreboding figure frame the doorway. 2 Section immediately quietened and, on reflex, stood to attention, as if they had been caught doing something they shouldn't have. Charles watched fascinated, as the ward Matron strode in sending a scathing look at the boys. He could almost see the lads shrink under her gaze. Even on a good day the "Murderous Mollies" as the lads had nicknamed Molly's mood swings, didn't hold a candle to this woman. Just what had the rabble done that she could whip them into shape with a mere look? Her Majesty's finest indeed. Charles took her in and had to bite back the sudden urge to laugh. Molly nudged him with her arm. He leant over and whispered "She reminds me of Miss Trunchbull from Matilda." Molly's eyes widened as she gave the woman the once over. Her shoulders began to shake as she tried in vain to hold in her laughter.

"Visiting hours are over gentlemen. Mrs James needs her rest. Out!" The matron barked. 2 Section jumped to attention, Nude Nut carefully passing Ava into Charles' waiting arms. "We'll catch you later Molls, Bossman!" Fingers said, sending a sideways glance at the matron who stood waiting by the door.

"Fall out Boys!" Charles ordered, watching in amusement as the boys filed out of the room sending waves and farewell greeting over their shoulders as the Matron followed them out.

"Well we know who to call if we need to sort that lot out. Do you think the Army would hire her?" Molly joked.

"HA, you think? She even scared me." Charles muttered with a mock shiver.

"Aww poor baby!" Molly mocked patting him on the head. "Did the big bad Matron scare little old Charles?"

"Oi, less of the old please Dawes." Charles replied with a glare as she leant against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently touched is daughter's cheek with the other. They sat looking at their sleeping daughter.

"Lady Luck sure has been good to us aint she," Molly whispered.

"Indeed she has Dawse," Charles answered, kissing her forehead. "Indeed she has."

A/N Well this is where I intended to leave A Request. I may come back and do some missing scenes. If anyone has any requests please let me know.


	6. Home is Where the Heart Is

**A/N Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Here is another chapter. Thanks to Kirsty for her suggestion. I loved hearing all your requests keep them coming.**

**I don't own Our Girl or Avengers/ Tom Hiddleston. A girl can dream I suppose.**

Home is Where the Heart Is

Charles moved carefully around the room, picking up the discarded Lego bricks, action figures, pots of crayons and items of dressing up clothes that were strewn around the living room. In the middle of it all, Molly lay sprawled on a bright coloured bean bag sound asleep. A princess tiara sat on top her head slightly askew. Ava lay snuggled on her chest her head tucked under Molly's chin. The hood of her Tiger onesie covered her head, the bright orange stripes and ears clearly visible. Last but not least, Sam lay curled up on Molly's other side, his arm lay protectively across both Molly and Ava. He was dressed in his Spiderman costume. But, never content with settling on one thing for very long, he had evidently decided that one Avenger was not enough for this adventure. Captain America's helmet tipped precariously off his head whilst Thor's hammer lay clasped in his hand. Judging by the chaos it was clear that the threesome had enjoyed their prolonged bonding time, thanks to Charles' meeting running late.

Charles chuckled softly and reached for his camera phone. This was definitely one for the album. With new blackmail material procured, Charles carefully lifted Sam's arm from around Molly and lifted him into his arms. He moved steadily across the room failing to notice the Loki action figure until the point of his staff went through Charles's foot. Swearing softly, Charles attempted to right himself as his leg gave out, trying in vain to not wake his sleeping son. Sam shifted slightly as Charles tightened his hold. "Dad?" Sam's groggy voice asked.

"Yeh Sam?"

"That's a pound in the swear Jar." Charles huffed out a laugh.

"Alright scamp you win. Did you have fun with Molly today?"

Sam yawned, "Yeah. We played Karaoke and we sang Mcbusted and Molly showed me how to air guitar and we jumped around on the sofa and head banged. Ohhh and played dress up. I had to rescue Molly from the evil Loki. Hay Dad! Molly said I wasn't supposed to say we did that. Jumping on the sofa. So please don't tell her yeah?" Charles laughed as he tried to keep up with Sam's frantic train of thought whilst he placed him on the bed. Clearly his Son had been spending quite a bit of time with his wife if his vocabulary was anything to go by. Not to mention the speed with which he was talking these days. Definitely a trait picked up from camp Dawse as Sam calls his London family. "Alright scamp. It'll be our secret." Charles finished tucking in his son in and moved to the door. He paused and watched him sleep wondering where the time had gone. He remembered bringing him home from the hospital. He hadn't gotten home in time for the birth but was there to drive him home. He remembered feeling absolutely terrified of this little tiny human who was relying on him to provide him with absolutely everything.

Bringing Ava home several months previously had been no different. He was petrified all over again. He was used to dealing with Lego and tanks and Dinosaurs. Now he would have to contend with fairy wings, princess dresses and pink. Oh god pink. He remembers how his hands shook as he carefully carried Ava's car seat down the hospital steps and into the Range Rover. How his fumbling fingers grappled with the seatbelt as he tried to recall how to secure a car seat correctly. Ava with her hands scrunched into fists, her tiny feet kicking out sporadically, lay in the car seat totally oblivious to her Daddy's inner panic. Driving home from the hospital he ensured his rear view mirror was tilted so he could keep an eye on his two favourite girls as he drove, as slow as was legally allowed, back to Bath.

"You can go slightly faster than that Grandma," Molly had mocked from the back. Proper rinsed!

"You're one to talk. The last time you drove back at the base you forgot which pedal was the break and ploughed through the guard gate nearly taking out half of 2 and 3 section during drills. You sent trained killers running for the hills Dawes. Major Winters went ballistic." Charles laughed.

"Oi! that was one time. In me defence I did beep to warn them. If they didn't move fast enough then they clearly need to revise their fitness program," Molly mumbled defensively.

Charles was brought back to the present hearing Molly slowly climb the stairs, Ava lay over her shoulder still asleep. "Alright there princess?" Charles mocked as he closed Sam's door and headed towards their room. "Shut it you! We had loads of fun thank you very much," Molly answered sticking her tongue out as she placed Ava in her cot whilst winding up the mobile above the bed. Quiet music filled the room as the new parents crossed into their adjoining room, preparing for bed. Molly snuggled up against Charles, trying to get comfy. "I loved spending time with Sam today," Molly whispered. After a pause she continued, "He knows that nothing has changed right?" Molly asked Charles.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"Sam. Does he know that even though I have Ava, it doesn't change how I feel about him? I still love him just the same as before. If not more, seeing how good he is with her?" Molly asked sleepily. Charles drew her against his chest and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "He knows Molls," he whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later Molly is woken by Ava's soft cries over the Baby monitor. She moves to get up, accidentally causing Charles to stir. "Go back to sleep, I've got her," She whispers as she moves towards the nursery. As she does, something catches Molly's eye. Sam's door, always left closed so he isn't disturbed by Ava's cries, stands wide open. Frowning in confusion Molly moves to stand in his doorway. The blood in her veins goes cold when she spots the bed is empty. Spinning on the spot, irrational panic starts to creep in when she notices the bathroom is still in darkness. Molly hurries down the hall into the bedroom but pauses at the threshold to the nursery. Listening intently Molly swears she can hear soft music playing. Ava's cries have gone silent.

As Molly moves into the nursery she stops short in the doorway. Molly smiles and moves to shake Charles awake.

"Charles! Charles! Wake up! You might gunna want to see this. Quick!" Charles woke with a start.

"Jesus Molly! You nearly gave me a Sean Connery! What you playing at waking a man up in the middle of the night. Are the kids ok?" Charles asks frantically as he sits bold upright in bed.

"Oh wind your neck in love. Hay! Are you finally going all Cockney on me Charles?" Molly grins wickedly. "Can't wait for Nan to hear you." Charles shoots Molly a withering glare.

"Dawse. Wake up call?" steering her back on track.

"Oh you have got to come see this. It is the cutest thing." Charles' brow creases in confusion as he stands and follows his grinning wife toward the nursery.

"Molly what the f…." Charles trails off as he takes in the scene before him. There curled up against the cushions of the rocking chair, swaying gently, Sam is led sound asleep. His arm is outstretched reaching between the bars of the cot, his small hand lay protectively next to Ava. Ava is sound asleep on her tummy, a tiny fist grips Sam's finger with all her might as if she will never let him go. Molly moves to lean her head against his shoulder and he wraps an arm around her waist watching quietly.

"Looks like he took your words at the hospital to heart ay Boss. I found him like this when Ava woke me up crying. He must have snuck in here after her last feed. He even wound up the music for her. Half asleep by the looks of him. Ava's one lucky lady growing up with this little dude watching out for her. You and Rebecca should be proud Captain."

Charles smiled softly at the scene. Pride making his chest fit to burst. He reached out and gently placed a blanked around Sam's shoulders.

"See what did I tell you Dawes? You've nothing to worry about. We James' look out for our own. Always."

"Always Boss?"

"Always Dawesy" He replies softly, gently steering her out of the room and pulling the door ajar.


	7. Driving Miss Molly

**A/N: Just a little scene I couldn't get out of my head after the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Driving Miss Molly

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," Charles groaned from the passenger seat of a beat up Land Rover Discovery.

"Oh wind your neck in Bossman. I've got it all under control," Molly grumbled as she checked her mirrors one final time before pulling out of the parking space and headed for the exit gate. Her driving test was coming up in a few weeks and she wanted to squeeze in some extra practice. Saturday morning was usually quiet at the barracks so there shouldn't be too many army personnel around the base and the surrounding tracks. Charles winced as Molly ground the gears as she changed from first to second gear. Oh yes he was definitely going to regret this.

'Ok the mission is simple James. Stay focused. Stay alert. Keep us both alive.' Charles whispered to himself as Molly navigated a pot hole. The crater sized hole in the road was near impossible to miss. It caused the Land Rover to jerk from side to side so violently that Charles had to grip the hand rail above his head to prevent him from bashing his head into the window. "Oi! I heard that. What happened to you trusting me?"

"I do trust you. I trust you with my life 100%. I'm just not sure I'm quite ready for you to do that behind the wheel just yet," Charles joked. Molly sent a scathing look his way and flipped him the finger.

"Both hands on the wheel Dawse," Charles barked and Molly obeyed instantly. She knew she was in trouble when he used his Commanding Officer tone. If she didn't follow his instruction she knew this little adventure would be over before it had even begun. She drove steadily down the winding dirt tracks gradually gaining speed as the road opened out in front of her. She loved being behind the wheel. The feeling of being in total control. Growing up in London Molly's world began and ended around East Ham. She'd never been outside of England until she had stepped on a plane heading for Afghanistan. Her time in the Army had opened her heart and mind to a whole different world. Molly loved immersing herself in the culture, the landscape, the language of the country. Well, as much as her job would allow.

Up ahead, Molly could see the low level railway bridge with the dip in the road. Smirking to herself she thought it was about time she had a bit of fun. As she neared she pressed her foot down on the accelerator a little more firmly and Charles, as if sensing danger, glanced over at the dashboard. "Molly what the…" Charles' question trailed off into a small gasp as the Land Rover drive over the dip hitting it at such speed that, when the road levelled out once more, the wheels left the ground for slit second before returning with a bump. "I bloody knew I shouldn't have eaten breakfast," Charles mumbled as he waited for his stomach to settle. Molly was grinning like a kid in a sweet shop. "I used to love doing that as a kid. That split second when your stomach drops away and you feel completely weightless. That was as close to flying as I used to get."

They were now approaching the main road that led back to the main guard gate. Molly began to slow down as Charles let down the window to show the officer in the guard box their ID. "You might want to slow down a tad Dawse." Molly nodded and eased her pedal off the accelerator and went to slam on the break as she realised in panic that the barrier was a lot closer than she had thought. As she slammed her foot on what she thought was the break, the car shot forward at an alarming speed. In that split second she had confused which pedal was which and slammed her foot onto the accelerator instead of the break. The car went sailing through the half opened barrier, the painted wood splintering into hundreds of pieces as the car crashed through it. The guardsman stood gaping in shock as the car sped past.

Molly in a total panic, tried to unjam her foot from the accelerator. "Dawse Look out!" Charles shouted. To her horror she could see most of 2 Section and some of 3 section practising their drills on the parade ground marching head first into the direction of the speeding car. Molly, unsure of what to do, pressed her hand down hard onto the horn and spun the wheel. The platoon looked up in confusion before their faces morphed into astonishment and surprise. A slit second was all that was needed before they scattered in all directions, sending equipment and burgens flying, like pins in a bowling alley. "Dawse for fuck sake use the bloody break," Charles yelled. Molly slammed her foot on the break and reached down and yanked hard on the hand break. The tires screeched in protest and the back tyres swung violently to the left sending the car into a 180 degree turn before coming to an emergency stop in a cloud of smoke. Both Molly and Charles were thrown forward in their seats before being forced back. Inside the car was deadly silent. Molly shakily put the car into neutral and switched off the engine. Neither moved. Charles, who was breathing heavily, slowly opened the door and climbed out.

Looking over his shoulder he could see the platoon slowly climbing to their feet inspecting themselves for injuries. He spotted Mansfield and Fingers in the crowd. "Hay Bossman, when we joked about you giving Molls a crash course in driving we didn't mean literally," Mansfield shouted over to laughter from the crowd.

"Mansfield?" Charles shouted back questioningly. The platoon, who recognised the tone, all waited in anticipation to see what would happen next. Mansfield knew all too well what was coming. "Shut the fuck up Sir?"

"Correct Mansfield."

"Sir" He called back feeling slightly smug.

"Oh Mansfield?"

"Yes Boss?" Mansfield called back in confusion.

"Full kit inspection tomorrow 06.00. Got it? Lovely!" Mansfield groaned, knowing full well he had just lost his Sunday lie in. The platoon cheered. "Ah proper rinsed by the Bossman!"

Charles moved around to the driver's side where Molly remained unmoving. He bend down and lent his head into the car through the open window searching until he met her eyes. Her eyes were downcast, her bottom lip trembling ever so slightly. She looked like a child who had been caught with their hand in the biscuit tin and was expecting to be yelled at at any second.

"Well at least we can tick emergency stop and hand break turns off the list Dawes. Your breaking distance needs a bit of work though," He smirked before flicking her on the forehead.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For not listening to orders Dawes." Molly sighed and gave a defeated nod as she got out the car. "Any casualties?" She dared ask.

"Nah, just Mansfield's pride," Charles joked. They both laughed and made their way across the parade ground. They stopped short as they noticed an imposing figure striding towards them. Uh oh we're in trouble now.

"Private Dawes. What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? If you wanted to practise your driving skills around base in peace there are much easier ways of clearing the area. Next time book a bloody time slot like the rest of us. Got it?" Molly stood frozen to the spot as Major Winters went to town. She wished the ground would swallow her up and be done with it.

"Yes Major," She sighed as everyone laughed. Maybe Jackie was right. Trouble definitely did seem to find her no matter where she went.


	8. Baby its Cold Outside

**Baby it's Cold Outside**

**A/N A little Christmas cheer for you. Thanks for everyone who continues to leave reviews and ideas for this story. It is greatly appreciated.**

Molly is dragged from her sleep by the persistent buzzing coming from the bedside table. She groans into her pillow and imagines all of the creative ways she can kill whoever it is on the other end for daring to interrupt her first decent night sleep since she deployed to Afgan the first time. She cracks open an eye- lid as her uncoordinated fingers fumble to swipe at the illuminated screen. "What fucking time do you call this you fuckmuppet?" Molly's voice, still thick with sleep grumbles when she spots the caller I.D.

"Oh shit! Sorry darlin' you still on Afgan time?" Came the apologetic voice of Mansfield Mike.

"Yeh, You Muppet, I only back yesterday," softening her voice slightly to ease the blow. Although she didn't want to admit it, she had missed her boys. It felt strange returning to Afgan to train medics without the rest of 2 Section to have her back. She felt a bit like a child riding a bike without stabilisers for the first time. She hadn't realised how much she had come to rely on their banter and support until it was taken away. "So what's the reason for you callin' me at…. 2.00 AM?" Mansfield Mike chuckled. Molly felt the bed shift next to her and she turned to meet a pair of questioning eyes. Molly placed her hand over the receiver. "It's Mansfield, go back to sleep Boss."

Mansfield continued on the other end of the line "Well considering it's the season of good will an all that I thought it was time to round up the troops for a catch up over a few Christmas bevvies. We're heading to London to brave the shops an' thought we could all meet up. You in?" Molly grinned excitedly at the thought of seeing the boys again. "You're on! Text me the time and place and I'll be there."

"Will do Dawsey. I'll leave you to your beauty sleep, you sound like you need it," he sniggered and disconnected the call without giving Molly a chance to reply. Shaking her head she snuggled back under the covers in an attempt to snatch back the dream Mansfield had so rudely interrupted. Molly lay there quietly for a few minutes before sighing and turning over to meet a pair of amused warm brown eyes. "What you starin' at?" she asks as she watches a smirk start to form on the corner of his mouth. "You. I still can't quite believe you're here. You surprised me Dawse." He answered softly.

"Good surprise?" She asked with a hint of uncertainty. Still not quite believing how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life.

"Most definitely," he answered as he drew her against him. Just as they were drifting off to sleep the room was filled with the sound of ringing from Charles' side of the bed. Molly cracked open an eye and glared. "Sorry! I'm going to fucking kill Mansfield." Charles declared as he tapped the screen and pressed the phone to his ear. "Mansfield do you know what the time is? Or are you Cockwombles incapable of reading a clock?" Charles barked down the phone.

"Cheers mate!" Molly rapped her knuckles against the door of the taxi as she stood on the threshold of the Karaoke Box pausing to adjust the hem of her skirt. For some reason she was nervous about seeing the lads again. The last time they had all been together was at Smurfs funeral. So much had changed since then. She and Charles had agreed they would arrive separately. They were planning on using tonight to tell the boys that they were now officially together as a couple. She could only hope the rest of the section understood. Walking through the door she headed immediately to the bar where 2 Section were milling about joking and laughing. Kinders looked up and caught her eye. "Here she is," he beamed as he lifted her up and swung her around. "Oi, steady on. How many have you had mate?" she laughed as he safely lowered her to the ground. Almost immediately she was attacked from all angles and swept up into a group hug from the rest of the section. "Molly Sandwich!" Baz Vegas yelled as Molly got lost in the huddle. "Alright Molls?" Fingers asked as she untangled herself laughing at their childish antics. Mansfield Mike was next to offer his greeting. "How ya doin' darlin?' he grinned cheekily as he kissed her cheek.

"Alright you bunch of soppy numpties give a girl some room to breathe would ya!" The group laughed and guided her towards a private booth at the back of the bar. "ear Molls I don't know how you manage to get around London without getting lost. This tube business is proper confusing. I nearly ended up in bloody Stockwell." Nude Nut muttered shaking his head.

"Are you telling me that you bunch of massive Cockwombles managed to get into the British Army without being able to read a bloody tube map, Nude Nut?" An exasperated voice spoke from behind them. The lads spun around with a chorus of "Bossman!" There Charles stood in a familiar pose; as confident and cocksure as ever. Arms crossed over the chest and a mock frown on his face, Charles stood with his feet slightly apart, his weight tending to favour his left side due to his injury. Captain Stern Face was back in all his glory. Charles raised an eyebrow and smirked as his eyes met Molly's. "Alright Dawse? Miss me?" he asked cheekily as he moved to kiss her cheek. "Yeah like a hole in me head Boss." 2 Section sniggered. "ohhhh proper rinsed Sir," Fingers called out.

"Aww Dawse you wound me. Your words are like knives you know that?" Charles responded clasping his hand to his heart. Molly just rolled her eyes. "Right then whose buying the first round?"

The drinks flowed freely and the rabble were definitely in the Christmas spirit as they descended upon the Karaoke machine. Following a few rounds of a drinking game everyone was a few sheets to the wind. The song requests were becoming more ridiculous with each round. It was a good job they had booked a private room. Although the alcohol had loosened everyone up, it did nothing to improve their singing voices. Kinders and the Bossman were sat in stitches watching Mansfield Mike, Fingers and Baz Vegas butcher the words and moves to Pharell William's Happy and watched in amusement at Dangles' attempts to fling Molly around the dance floor. In the end they just ended up shaking their hips and clapping their hands in time to the music. When the song ended Charles moved over to the machine and selected a song. "I am going to be singing a duet and I need one female volunteer," he spoke into the mic and winked at Molly's murderous expression. "Dawse lovely! Up you get then." As Molly began to protest Mansfield wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up onto the stage to resounding cheers from the rest of the boys. Oh Bossman was definitely in trouble now. Molly took a deep breath as the familiar notes started and she began to sing…

"I really can't stay…" Molly began to sing her voice shaking ever so slightly as a cheer went up from the lads.

**(But baby, it's cold outside)** Charles sang back looking deep into her eyes  
>I've got to go away….<br>**(But baby, it's cold outside)** Charles looked at Molly and winked at her as she smiled back.

This evening has been….  
><strong>(Been hoping that you'd drop in)<strong>  
>So very nice….<br>**(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)**

2 Section cheered as they continued yelling encouragement as the song continued.

My mother will start to worry….  
><strong>(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)<strong>  
>My father will be pacing the floor….<br>**(Listen to the fireplace roar)**

"You know what's coming next boys," Charles yelled at the cheering crowd and pointed the mic at the boys as they joined in.

I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
><strong>(Mind if I move in closer?)<strong>  
>At least I'm gonna say that I tried<br>**(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)**

I really can't stay  
><strong>(Baby, don't hold out)<strong>  
>Oh, but it's cold outside….<p>

The boys held the note and broke off laughing and joking as they ended the song in a flourish. Molly shook her head as she watched the boys interact from her spot on the stage. Despite all they had been through they were still able to slip back into normal civilian life. To anybody else they looked like a ground of young 20 something's enjoying a works Christmas party. Not a hint of the horrors and experiences they had shared together in Afghanistan.

Charles moved to stand next to her. "What do you say Dawse, shall we finally let the cat out of the bag?" Molly looked at him in confusion. Charles simply smiled and pointed a finger to the ceiling. Molly looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging over both their heads. Molly groaned. "Did you plan this?" Charles merely kept smiling. "Oh go one then you posh twat!" Molly relented with a smile, casting an uneasy glance at the crowd of lads currently watching them. Charles gave a wolfish grin and lend down and kissed her gently. Molly stood up on tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer as he deepened the kiss. As they broke apart Charles lent his forehead against hers. "I've been dying to do that all day Dawse." Molly chuckled.

"Ditto Boss!" When they finally broke apart they were met with cheers and wolf whistles from the lads. Kinders, who stood slightly apart from the rest, smiled knowingly at them and sent Molly a reassuring wink when their eyes met. "ay ay Molls" Fingers yelled. Molly looked at the lads uncertainly. Kinders smirked and took pity on her. "It's alright Molls we know."

"How?" the lads sniggered and pointed at Mansfield who looked rather sheepish.

"Well I may have heard you talking on the phone the other night. There ain't many reasons why you would be talking to the boss in person at 2.30 am." Molly and Charles looked at each other both speechless. "Yeh, it's all good Molls. Besides if he does anything to you he'll have all of us to deal with, Bossman or not." Although Dangles' comment was made in jest, they could all detect the seriousness of his threat. "Nah you're alright boys Charles wouldn't hurt me, besides I think I can take him," Molly admitted with a wink in his direction before her words sunk in and she gasped sending a frantic look at Charles, eyes wide. Charles groaned as the boys burst into laughter. Fingers, who had taken a swig of beer, choked and had to be hit on the back by a giggling Kinders. "Charles?" Nude Nut asked.

"What's so fucking hilarious about Charles?" He asked defensively as the lads failed to hide their delight.

"Nothing Boss," sniggered Baz Vegas. "Nothing at all."

**A/N: Song is Baby it's Cold Outside. Molly sings the lines without brackets. Charles sings the lines inside the brackets.**


	9. Treading Water

**A/N A few of you have asked about the time frame for the last two chapters. The last one was set after Molly came home from her second tour and went to Bath and two section find out she and Charles they are together. Technically the driving scene could take place any time after that but before a request. This is another chapter set before A Request and after the episode 5. I hope that clears up a few things.**

Treading Water

Molly let out a yawn as she exited the auditorium and headed for the guard gate. Her last lecture had overrun and considering it was approaching 10pm, all she wanted was her nice warm bed. She was sure she'd be asleep before the springs hit the floor. As she approached the gate, she flashed her ID, and gave a bright smile to the in duty guard. "Night Matthews," she called cheerfully as she approached. "I'm sorry Dawes but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to detain you. Major Winters wants a word. It sounded urgent." Matthews said apologetically. "What why?" Molly asked confused, wracking her brain to try and work out what she had done. "No idea. You better double away and find out." Molly thanked him and set off for Major Winter's office. As she crossed the parade ground the buildings were quiet, a few officers milling around on late duty.

As Molly approached the door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her beret, pausing to make sure it was on straight. She took a deep breath and knocked. A stern voice called for her to enter. Molly pushed open the door and walked to his desk, standing to attention, completely oblivious to the other figure stood with their back to her by the window. "Lance Corporal Dawes reporting as ordered Sir." Molly stood back straight, eyes forward. Not a hint of the unease she currently felt. She felt a bit like a duck. Cool and composed on the outside but underneath, her heart was going like the clappers. "At ease Lance Corporal." Molly relaxed. Major Winters eyed Molly for a few seconds. "I'm sorry to keep you after hours Dawes but an issue has arisen that needs addressing immediately. I've asked Captain James to be present as he was the one who brought the matter to my attention."

Molly's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open. Her eyes darted to the window as the figure turned and she was met with a pair of familiar warm brown eyes. There Charles stood, as cock sure and confident as ever, falling back into his role as though he had never left. Molly knew better. He was wearing what she had dubbed his "Captain Stern face." They were definitely not Molly and Charles here. Molly looked at the two in confusion. Oh shit he bloody told them she thought. Molly could feel her panic levels rising. Surely they wouldn't demote her for this. Would they?

"Captain James has requested your presence personally to help with an important task. He asked for someone he could trust. He has spoken very highly of your skills and I'm sure you are more than capable of rising to the challenge. I'll let him fill you in on the details. You are dismissed." Molly stood to attention before following Charles out the door. Without a backward glance Charles strode through the corridors without saying a word. Molly was reminded of the time they first met on the tarmac at Brize. This Charles is all business. As they moved across the parade ground Molly had to practically run to keep up. She grew even more confused when Charles took a sudden turn and headed towards the gym. "Charles what's going on?" Molly asked as Charles unlocked the door and gestured for her to enter the quiet building. She ducked under his arm and watched as he locked the door behind them. He led Molly down a corridor and through the door into what looked like a changing room.

"I had a rather interesting chat with Kinders today," Charles started.

"Did ya? Can't imagine how he bores me silly most of the time," She joked before quickly adding sir at the end of her sentence; at the same time sending a silent apology to her friend for her slight against his character. Charles' mouth twitched as he watched her squirm. She clearly had no clue what was going on, her brow creased into a frown as though trying to solve a complex puzzle. He thought she looked adorable. He decided to put her out of her misery. "Relax Molls, your officially off duty." Molly opened her mouth, then closed it. He could see she was desperate to ask the mountain of questions he knew she had about the encounter in Major Winter's office. "So are you back Bossman?"

"No I'm not back. Well not officially anyway." Molly still looked confused.

"I don't get it. If you're not back how come you were with the Big Boss? Does he know about us? Am I in trouble? Will I have to resign my post? I don't have a scoobie what's goin on Boss!" Molly was getting more worked up the longer she spoke. Charles placed a hand under her chin and sued the other to cover her mouth. "Shush woman. I told you I spoke to Kinders. He told me about your little confession during decompression. I figured it was time we fixed it. I asked Major Winters to help set you up. I'm sorry truly. But I knew if I tried you wouldn't agree. Besides he's still smarting from that driving incident." Molly just stared trying to take it all in. The longer she was quiet the more worried Charles became. A quiet Molly Dawse was never a good thing. "Molls? I'm going to teach you to swim."

"You WHAT? Oh I might gunna need to kill Eggie! Molly spun on her heel and made to march off. Charles caught her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder as he carried her through the changing rooms and onto the pool side, expertly avoiding her flailing limbs.

"I can't believe you got away with it for this long Dawes." Molly glanced around the poolside uncertainly. She could see an array of equipment lined up neatly at the pool edge.

"Are you sure your qualified Bossman?" Molly joked trying to cover up her nerves. Charles sent Molly a look that clearly said he saw right through her act. "Dawes if I can teach Sam to swim, someone who screamed at the mere sight of water, I can teach you. Besides I was a qualified swim instructor back in the day." Charles replied confidently.

"Is there anything you can't do Bossman?" Molly asked archly.

"Yeah teach you to drive apparently" He joked as Molly shot him a glare. "Don't worry there is plenty of time for you to learn my shortcomings. Now get your kit off. Your swim suit is in the changing room."

"Are you trying to get me naked Boss?" Molly asked with a cheeky wink.

"Crack on Dawes," Charles replied with an eye role as he shoved her gently in the direction of the changing room.

Molly hovered by the shallow end of the pool, staring at the water uncertainly. Charles was already waist deep in the water watching her in amusement. "Come on Dawes, the waters lovely. Time to take the plunge and dip your toes in." He called as he waded closer. "Is that one of your…what do ya call em? Oh yeah euphemisms?" Charles laughed.

"No you Cockney numpty now get in." Molly took a deep breath and sat in the edge, swinging her legs into the water as she shuffled closer to the edge. She gasped as the cold water rose higher and higher. "Now what Yoda?" Molly asked. Charles smiled reassuringly. "Now we let go," sending a pointed look at Molly's death grip on the pool ledge. Molly took a deep breath and lowered herself into the water. "Ok Dawes first things first. I want you to lift your legs up and let them float out behind you. You need to get used to floating. Keep your hands on the side and arms straight." Molly did as he asked, somewhat hesitantly. She felt her stomach muscles stretch out and her legs gently bob up and down in the current. "Ok that's good. Now I want you to kick your feet. Hold onto the side and move your feet as if you're pedalling a bike. Keep your knees bent and kick one leg forward and the other backwards. Nice and gently though. That's it." After a few minutes Molly placed her feet back on the ground. "How was that?" Charles asked.

"Ok I guess.. what now?"

"Now you need to learn to keep your head above water." Molly sent him a panicked look. "Relax I won't let anything happen. I promise. Now keep your legs kicking and move your arms up and down in the water like you did just now." Charles instructed as he gripped her waist. "Now let go and move your arms in a circular motions. Push your hands through the water through the hand and tips of your fingers. Then bring your hands back up thumbs first. It's called treading water." Molly followed his instructions using hesitant movements. Charles offering continual encouragement. "Ok Charles but don't let go ok?" Molly was so focused that she hadn't felt Charles' hands leave her waist. When he didn't answer she looked up and found him stood in front of her hands outstretched. Molly immediately panicked and flailed her hands and feet frantically. Charles shot forward and pulled her into his chest steading her. "Easy Dawes, you were doing just fine. Relax and don't forget to breathe."

"You bastard" you said you wouldn't let go!" Molly yelled and flicked water straight into his face. Charles spluttered and choked. "Hay careful Dawes." Charles picked her up as if she weighed nothing and held her above the water. "Apologise Dawes or I'll drop you." He threated dipping her closer to the water. Molly shrieked and clung to Charles. "Ok ok, I'm sorry I splashed you." She laughed. Charles kept a hold on her waist. "Lean back." Molly shot him a look.

"Why what ya gunna do. Dunk me?" Molly sked sarcastically, raising an eye brow.

"No Dawes. We're going to float. Now lean back." Molly rolled her eyes and did as he asked. "OK now pick your feet up and let them float out in front of you like you did earlier." Charles commanded as he switched his grip on her so he had his hands supporting her back. "Ok now tilt your head back and place your arms out on either side of you. Don't forget to breathe." Molly did as he asked and took a deep breathe. As she let all the air out she felt suddenly weightless. Just shut her eyes and focused on her breathing. In and out. In and out. "Ok Dawes keep breathing and stay relaxed. I'm letting you go. I'm right here though." Molly was so focused inwards she didn't hear him. Charles let her relax for a few minutes before gently taking her arm as he led her to the edge. "Feet down Dawes." Molly opened her eyes and found herself the right way up. She blinked a few times to get her bearings. "So you think you want to continue Dawes?"

Molly looked at him and smiled, "Yeah I reckon so," She replied with a smirk. Charles raised an eye brow as Molly suddenly shot forward and launched herself at Charles trying to dunk him underwater. Caught by surprise Charles' legs gave out and he went under. A few seconds later he surfaced coughing and spluttering. "Oh Dawes, you are so dead." Molly grinned and took off. They fought for a few minutes, both pushing waves of water at each other in an attempt to distract one another. Molly completely oblivious to the fact that she was currently in the middle of the pool treading water as she waited for Charles to make his next move. When she couldn't see him she began to worry. Suddenly Charles sprang out of the water with a shout and grabbed her from behind, pulling her against him. Molly jumped and struggled within the circle of his arms as he dragged them into the shallow end.

"So Dawes, think we'll make a swimmer out of you?" Molly grinned and lent back against him.

"I dunno Boss. Think I might gunna need a few more lessons. Think you're up for it?"

"Well I'm not sure anyone else is up for the job Dawes. You're quite high maintenance you know," Charles joked as he kissed her neck. "yeah besides someone's got to keep you out of trouble." He smirked.

"Uh huh, you sayin I'm trouble Bossman?" Molly joked, with a raised eye brow.

"Oh without a doubt Dawes! Besides I quite like the view from here."

"Oi, you perv. Quit yer smirking," Molly cried, elbowing him in the abdomen.

"Oi, watch the war wounds Dawes!" He replied playfully rubbing his chest. "I think I might gunna need a medic to look me over. You know just to be on the safe side. Know any good ones?" Charles looked at Molly with a raised eye brow.

"Oh I'm sure I can take a look. I might need a shower first though." Laughing Molly shot a smirk over her shoulder as she climbed up the steps and headed, as quickly as the wet tiled floor would allow, for the empty shower block. Charles hot on her heels.


	10. Rise up

**A/N A little christmas story for you. As my job involves broadening the minds of tiny little humans, the nativity is pretty much my life right now. I can only hope it all runs smoothely. This one shot follows on from Home is Where the Heart Is. **

Rise Up

"Molly….Molls!" Molly groaned as she was shaken awake. She blinked and glanced at the clock. 2.35. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she sat up, careful not to wake the figure sleeping beside her. "Sam what's wrong? Did Ava wake you?" Molly glanced at the baby monitor on the bedside table. No sound could be heard. "I had a bad dream," Sam whispered, his eyes shifted to the floor refusing to meet Molly's. Through the gap in the curtains Molly could see his lip quivering as he fought back the tears and trying to be brave. "Hay now what's all this mate?" Molly asked soothingly as she pulled Sam into a hug. He simply shook his head and buried his face in her shoulder. Molly held him tighter as she felt is small body shaking. She let him cry for a few minutes before hooking a finger under his chin and brought his face to meet hers. "Does this have anything to do with your Christmas nativity that's coming up in a few days?" Molly broached the subject gently, knowing how stubborn Sam can be when it comes to admitting to his fears. Just like his Dad.

Sam paused for a second, trying to find the right words. "What if I forget my lines Molls? I have to stand up there in front of all those people. What if I get scared at all those faces staring at me under the bright lights and mess up?" Sam's small brow creased in concern as he confessed his fears. Molly smiled gently. "Sammy, you know the play backwards and forwards, you've practically been saying everyone's lines in your sleep mate. Miss Hollis wouldn't have given you such an important part if she didn't think you could do it would she?" Sam thought for a second before shaking his head. "Exactly mate. Shall I let you in on a little secret?" She whispered into his ear whilst tickling his ribs, making him giggle. "What's the secret Molly?"

She grinned and slid out of bed, beckoning him to follow her out of the room. They crept as quite as mice down the hall and into Charles' study. Molly reached into the drawer and pulled out a colourful box. "When I had to give my presentations to the medics in Afghan I was brickin it! I was so nervous that my heart used to race and I was so worried I'd forget me lines. When I confessed to a friend who's a lecturer he gave me some good advice."

"What's a lecturer Molls?"

"A lecturer is someone who teaches adults." Molly said with a laugh, forgetting how inquisitive Sam was. "So…..the secret?" Sam prompted. Molly laughed and tapped his nose. "So impatient! Hold out your hand and close your eyes." Sam did so immediately. Molly reached out and placed something small into the palm of his hand. Sam opened his eyes excitedly before frowning in confusion. "A paper clip?" he asked uncertainly.

"A paper clip," Molly confirmed. Sam started at the paperclip as if it would miraculously reveal its secret. "Molls not being funny, but I ain't got a Scooby how a paper clip is gunna help me remember my lines," Sam explained in exasperation, mimicking Molly's mannerisms perfectly. Molly burst into laughter. "Oh Sam, you better not say that in front of your mum, she'll kill me for turning you into a Cockney." Sam wasn't impressed. Molly sent him an apologetic grin and took the paperclip. "My friend used to say that all our nerves is just excess adrenaline. We have all this nervous energy rushing around our bodies. Now whenever I have to speak in front of people I grip the paper clip real tight. It draws the nervous energy away from my heart."

"What like a lightning rod?" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, that's it. Like a lightning rod. All the energy goes into the paperclip and all that's left is…."

"My lines!" Sam finished excitedly.

"That's right. Your lines that are gunna knock the socks off your audience. Some of the most important people in history used this trick you know… Winston Churchill, JK Rowling… even the Queen," Molly explained, smiling as Sam's eyes grew wide. "But they have to give important speeches all the time!" Sam said clearly in awe that famous people get nervous to.

"I know." Molly ruffled his hair. "Think you're ready for bed now?" Sam shook his head as he fought a yawn. "Come on scamp, I'll tuck you in." Molly led Sam into his room and tucked him in. "Molls?" Sam asked as she moved to the door way. "Yeah mate?"

"Can you check under the bed for scary things, just in case. I know I'm big now but I want you to check, just to be sure."

"Ok mate. But you do know that the only scary thing in this house, apart from the staircase, is your dad's snoring right?" Sam burst into giggles as he snuggled down under the covers. "You are funny Molls!" Molly sent him a wink.

"I know, just don't tell your dad what I said yeah?" she sent him a grin as she eased the door shut and padded back to their bedroom. Charles stirred. "The kids ok?" He asked sleepily. Molly brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, Sam had a bad dream. All sorted now. Go back to sleep." Charles mumbled as he pulled her closer.

Molly slid into a seat next to Rebecca, oblivious to the glares from the other parents whose legs she had to clamper over to reach her seat. "Bloody traffic's a nightmare." Molly grumbled as she took a squirming Ava from Charles, who was sat next to Rebecca. "He finally let you loose on the roads did he?" Rebecca asked with a smirk, sending a look at her ex-husband. Molly rolled her eyes. "My drivin ain't that bad for Fu…." Molly suddenly remembered where she was "For Fudge sakes. It was one time." Rebecca sniggered. "Yeah where you nearly took out an entire section of the British Army. That's impressive, even for you," Rebeca laughed and patted her on the arm to show she was only joking. Molly rolled her eyes "Oh shut your cake hole. Least I didn't nearly take out half the police force," Molly sot back, smirking in revenge. Rebecca winced. "You told her?" she asked shooting a glare at her ex as she elbowed him in the stomach. "It slipped out. Besides, they were fine," Charles responded whist rubbing his stomach. All three burst out laughing causing the women in front to turn around and glare. "Stuck up mare!" Molly mumbled under her breathe, grinning as both Rebecca and Charles fought to hold in their laughter.

Both sobered as the curtain in front of the stage rose to reveal the pupils of the Lower Key Stage 2 classes, dressed in a variety of colourful costumes. Molly spotted Sam stood at the front to the side of the stage, microphone in hand. He caught her eye and she sent him the thumbs up. Rebecca looked on nervously. "Ohh I hope he's ok, he was soo nervous!" She fretted.

"Nah, he's got this," Molly whispered confidently as the lights went down and the Nativity began.

Sam took a shaky breathe, squared his shoulders and began. "This is the story of the very first Christmas," Sam started, his voice shaking ever so slightly, as two children dressed as Mary and Joseph walked onto the stage. "It happened more than two thousand years ago in a town called Nazareth, where a lady called Mary lived with her husband Joseph. One day an angel visited Mary to tell her some very special news." Sam continued to narrate the play, gaining confidence as the show progressed. Sam was coming to the end of his last speech when it happened. "The three Wise Men went into the stable and saw their baby king. They gave him presents of gold, Frankinstein and myrrh." Sam stumbled as he made his first mistake. A few of the audience chuckled at his slip. Molly, Charles and Rebcecca drew a collective breath, waiting to see what Sam would do.

Sam swallowed anxiously, his hand creeping into the pocket of his costume. His eyes frantically searched the crowd until they met Molly's reassuring gaze. She flashed him a grin and pulled a funny face, gesturing for him to continue. With a grin he did. "All the animals and all the people in the stable knew that a very special baby had been born. They watched very quietly as the baby Jesus slept in the manger." As he finished the children playing the three wise kings moved to stand around the manger with their gifts. One of the children caught his foot on his costume and stumbles, knocking into the other two. The effect was like a domino stack. The children fell forward and the brightly coloured packages tumbled onto the stage and rolled off into the audience. The children playing the three kings froze and looked at each other in panic, unsure of what to do.

Sam suddenly stood up and took the mic. "Sorry about that ladies and gentleman, were only kids ya know. We did it perfect in the dress rehearsal. But you can never tell when it's live. Have no fear, no gold, frankincense or myrrh were harmed in the making of this production. Please join us in our last song of the night Silent Night." The audience paused at the impromptu speech. Then they broke into rapturous applause. Molly, Charles and Rebecca jumped to their feet cheering the loudest of them all. The woman in front looked back in disapproval. "Well, that never would have happened if MY son was made narrator." Rebecca opened her mouth to yell a resort but Molly beat her to it.

"Oh wind your neck in. It was YOUR son who tripped and sent them packages flying in the first place," Molly shot back with a glare. The woman merely looked down her nose at Molly before standing up and moving along the isle to the exit. The three looked back at the stage as the song came to an end and each child took a bow. When Sam moved forward, grinning broadly, he pulled his hand out of his pocket. Sending a thumbs up to Molly he opened his palm and Molly could make out a bent paperclip clutched tightly in his hand. Charles noticing the exchange, sent a quizzical look at Molly. "What have you done now Dawes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Molly simply shrugged and winked, hoisting Ava further up her hip. "I'll tell you later, nothing to worry your pretty little head about," She resorted sending him an impish smile. Charles shook his head and looked back at the stage staring proudly as Sam took his final bow before disappearing behind the curtain that was slowly being lowered over the stage.

**A/N: The scene with the paperclip was inspired by the film Maid in Manhattan. Thanks for reading. **


	11. Medic in the Making

Medic in the Making

"Achoooo!" Molly groaned as she sneezed for the third time in a row. She turned away from the kitchen island and was met by a pair of anxious brown eyes. "Molls I realllly think you should go back to bed," Sam implored, elongating the L for extra emphasis.

"I'm fine scamp," She sniffles and manages a weak smile as he hands her the box of tissues. "Besides I'm not I'll, I've too much to do. The lads are on their way up to Bath for a visit. I ain't got time to be ill. Whose gunna look after you and Ava with your dad away?" Charles had been drafted in last minute to go to Salisbury and help to train new Army recruits. He wasn't due back till tomorrow. Sam, left alone with Molly for the whole weekend, had appointed himself Molly's official caretaker and watcher when she started to get sick the day before. He appraised Molly with narrowed eyes as she stood up too fast and had to grip the counter for support as a wave of dizziness hit her. He gently took her arm to steady her as she sat back down. "Molls you can barely stand, I think you're definitely ill. You better go to bed." Molly stared at Sam and he met her gaze stubbornly. With his chin juttered out, arms folded, he looked the image of his father.

Molly couldn't help but laugh. "Well look at you Mr Bossy boots! Besides I'm not sick." Sam rolled his eyes and held out his tiny hand, offering her some support. She took it and clutched it tightly, the extra support helping as she stood on shaky legs and slowly shuffled into the living room where she all but fell onto the sofa. "You are ill, you just won't admit it Molls." She shut her eyes with a weary sigh, as she lent her head on the back of the sofa. Her eyes shot open at the gently poke on her cheek. "Say ahhhh Molls!" Sam was stood next to the sofa with the thermometer from the first aid kit in his hand. "Sam where did you…" Molly couldn't finish he sentence as Sam had thrust the thermometer into her mouth. After a few minutes Sam pulled out the thermometer and squinted at the reading.

"Molly you said your normal temperature is about 37 degrees right?" Molly nodded. Sam's tiny face scrunched in worry. "Well yours says its 40 degrees so you're definitely ill! I think you have a temperature and a cold. I recommend you stay in bed."

Molly raised an eyebrow "Oh you do, do you my little Medic?" her sentence ending in a fit of coughing. Sam walked into the kitchen and carefully climbed up onto his stall. Taking out his favourite Captain America cup, he filled it with cold water straight from the fridge and brought it back to Molly. "Here you go Molls, I'll let you have my cup today." Molly smiled gratefully.

"Cheers champ!" Molls smiled as Sam reached over and pulled the throw over Molly, having noticed her shivering, before snuggling next to her on the sofa. Molly's eyes fought to stay open and soon she was dosing off. Sam carefully slid off the sofa and reached for her mobile. Pressing number 4 on speed dial, he placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Sam sent a quick glance at Molly who shifted in her sleep. "Uncle Kinders?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sam? What's wrong? Where's Molls and Dad? What happened? Are you ok?" Kinders fired questions off rapidly, forgetting he was talking to a 9 year old. "Molly's not feeling very well. She's got a temperature and is being stubborn. She won't stay in bed. Dad's had to go to Sainsburys for the weekend training. I think Molly might gunna need a medic. It's just us and Ava," Sam explained starting to sound slightly panicked. Kinders gave a light chuckle at Sam's slip up.

"It's ok little man, well done for calling. I'd forgotten your dad was away. We've left Bristol now, me and the lads will be there in 10 minutes. You think you'll be ok till then?"

"Yes. Molls put Ava down for her nap so she'll be fine, I can look after Molls." Sam said reassuringly.

"Ok, do you need me to stay on the phone till we reach you?" Sam seemed to contemplate that for a few minutes. "No I'll be ok."

"Ok, see you soon."

Ten minutes later Sam was checking Molly's temperature again, when there was a knock at the door. He ran to answer it. "Who is it?" he asked, remembering the warnings he had from both his parents and Molly. "It's 2 Section Sam," called out Mansfield.

"How do I know it's you?" Sam paused, waiting to see what they would do. An army id came through the letter box. Sam picked it up and spotted the stern face of Kinders.

"Ear Sam, when your sister was born, she was given the middle name Dylan after our friend Smurf, who served with us in Afghanistan." Fingers called. Satisfied, Sam opened the door to find the members of 2 section armed with various shopping backs and their overnight gear slung over their shoulders. "Alright Mini Me," Mansfield greeted him as he ruffled his hair.

"Where's little Miss sick note then?" Fingers called cheerfully as he held his hand out for their usual fist bump. Sam stood with his hands on his hips and glared as the lads entered nosily. "Shush! Molly's sleeping. I just checked her temperature again." 2 Section paused for a second as it dawned on them that a group of grown men were being told off by a child. "Sorry little man!" Kinders replied as he shut the front door with a bang. A few seconds later a cry could be heard upstairs. Ava was awake. The boys groaned in unison. Sam slapped his palm on his forehead and sent the platoon a look reminiscent of their old Captain. Way to go lads. You've been in the door all of two seconds and you've already woke the baby. Not a good start ay lads!

"Right you lot listen up. Fingers and Mansfield, go and check on Ava." The boys nodded and headed for the stairs. "Nude Nut and Baz Vegas, you're on scoff duty. Chicken noodle soup for Molls, Sammy, you want some tomato pasta?" Sam nodded excitedly. "Good. Dangleberries you're in charge of Sam and I'll check on Molls. Brains your with me. Double away." The lads scattered as they received their orders.

"Can I help make the pasta?" Sam asked with a hint of excitement. Dangles nodded with a laugh and bent down to give Sam a piggy back as they dashed off into the kitchen. Kinders and Brains headed into the lounge where they found Molly who was struggling to move into a sitting position, having heard all the commotion. "What you lot doin 'ear?" she asked staring at them in confusion.

"Sam called. He was worried about you, so we thought we'd come over a bit earlier." Kinders answered as he gently scooped her up and carried her into the hall, ignoring her weak protests. 2 Section poked their heads out the door where she was greeted by a chorus of "Dawesy!" Molly stared in shock at the lads moving confidently around the house.

"What's goin on? Where's Ava an Sam?" Molly asked slightly panicked.

Sam poked his head out from behind Nude Nut. "We're fine Molly. Now go to bed, we've got it covered. That's an order!" The section chuckled. Clearly Sam took after his father.

"You heard the young man. Say goodnight Dawesy!" Kinders carried her upstairs to the top floor bedroom, hoping to get her away from the chaos downstairs. He placed her in bed and gently tucked her in. "I'll bring you up some soup in a bit Molls, just relax."

"Are you sure the lads will be ok with Ava?" Molly fretted as she fought to keep her eyes open. Kinders gave a dismissive way. "Yeah, they'll be fine. Stop worrying. I'm sure they've got it all under control." Kinders replied sounding far more confident than he felt.

In the nursery, things were rapidly spiralling out of control. Mansfield and Fingers were trying to calm a wailing Ava and nothing they did seemed to be working. Mansfield stared in panic at the wriggling infant in his arms as her face grew redder and redder.

"Mate, you better do something before she explodes," Fingers declared, sending a wary glance at Ava.

"Me, why me? You do something!" Mansfield gently placed Ava back in her cot before gripped one of her feet and wiggled it as he pulled funny faces. Ava paused for a second before kicking her foot out of Mansfield's grip and continued to cry. Fingers reached for one of Ava's teddy bears and started waving it in front of her. "Ava, look who it is. It's Mr Teddy Bear, he sure wishes you'd stop crying. Yes he would!" He explained in a sing song voice, tinged with exasperation, as he moved the Teddy in time with his voice. Mansfield reached over and picked up a stuffed giraffe and started dancing it around the Teddy Bear so enthusiastically that it flew out of his hand and hit Fingers in the eye. Ava paused in her crying and started to gurgle happily.

"oh did the little lady like that?" Mansfield asked excitedly just as Ava started to cry again. "No no no. Ava look. It's funny see!" Mansfield bent over the cot and picked up as many stuffed animals as he could find, throwing them in Fingers' general direction; each one hitting the target.

"Dude really!" Fingers cried in annoyance. He gently picked up Ava and paced her over his shoulder as he started to jig around the room humming a random tune. "What about if we sing to her?" Fingers suggested, a question clear in his tone. Mansfield placed hid hands in front of his mouth and started to beat box. "Do cha do do da cha.. I like big butts and I cannot like, you other brother can't deny when a girl walks in with a ….." Mansfield broke off his overly enthusiastic rendition of Baby Got Back when he spotted Fingers' raised eye brow.

"Uh mate, not that I don't enjoy the beat boxin or out, but I don't think that song sends a good message yeah." Mansfield thought for a second.

"Aww man, Bossman's gunna kill me! I don't know many other songs word for word." Fingers stared at Ava, deep in thought. "Well actually…there is one song we know."

Downstairs, the living room looked like a bomb had gone off. Sam and Dangles had pushed the tables aside and constructed an impressive fort out of various chairs, blankets and cushions scattered around. Sam was currently led on his stomach in the fort, talking into a walkie- talkie, Dangles was tucked behind the sofa staring at Baz Vegas who lay unmoving, spread-eagled on the floor, an array of treasure scattered around him. "Ok, the coast is clear. The dragon is sleeping. Repeat the dragon is sleeping. Let the treasure hunt commence. Over!" Sam inched slowly across the floor commando style, checking for any signs of movement from Baz Vegas. Dangles poked his head around the sofa, looking through a pair of binoculars as Baz Vegas began to stir making a low growling noise. "Sam be careful, Dragon is moving. I repeat the Dragon is moving. Retreat! Retreat!" As Sam drew closer to Baz Vegas he reached out a hand to take the pile of coins nearest his head when Baz Vegas struck.

"ROAR! WHO'S THAT TRYING TO STEAL MY TREASURE!" he boomed making Sam jump in fright before bursting into giggles. When Baz suddenly lunged at Sam he tried to scramble away but wasn't quick enough. Baz reached him still making growling and roaring noises. He gripped Sam and dragged him closer where he proceeded to tickle every inch of him he could reach. Sam shrieked and tried to wriggle away, his infectious giggle getting louder and louder. "No stop, please! Stop!" Sam gasped as Baz paused, letting Sam gain some much needed air. The door opened and Kinders poked his head in, raising an eyebrow at the devastation around him. Sam jumped up "Is Molls ok? Has her temp gone down? Does she need anything?" Kinders grinned at Sam's eagerness to help.

"Don't worry she's fine. Her temperature is back to normal and she's out for the count." Sam sighed in relief. "What about Ava?" Kinders' eyes met Dangles as he tried to hold back a chuckle but failed miserably.

"Well I guess there is only one way to find out huh! They have been awfully quiet. I haven't heard anything from the monitor either." Baz Vegas reached for the monitor on the table.

"Uh Eggie, shouldn't there be a light on this thing?" Baz asked holding up the monitor. The three soldiers all looked at each other in panic before making a mad dash for the door, Sam hot on their heels. The boys elbowed each other to reach the landing first. Sam, being a lot smaller and quicker, dashed up the stairs and reached the door to the nursery. Placing his ear to listen he frowned when he couldn't hear anything. Baz carefully opened the door and pushed it open. The boys' jaws dropped at the scene in front of them. Sam tried to stifle his giggles at the scene in front of him as Kinders reached for his phone to take a video.

Mansfield was swaying around the room holding a giggling Ava securely in his arms, as he sang an all too familiar song at the top of his lungs. "Don't go breaking my heart." Fingers wound an arm around Mansfield's shoulders as he waved the giraffe he had been using as a microphone under Ava's chin making her giggle as he sang the next line. "I couldn't if I tried." Both sang together as they swayed with Ava between them, completely oblivious to the fact they had an audience.

"Honey if I get restless

Baby you're not that kind.

Don't go breaking my heart.

You take the weight off of me.

Honey when you knock on my door

I gave you my key

The lads in the doorway grinned as they joined in with the chorus.

"Nobody knows it

Right from the start

I gave you my heart.

Mansfield and Fingers spun to face the door, both flushed with embarrassment.

"Well looks like all that extra practise with the Bossman during basic paid off ay Mansfield." Joked Nude Nut.

"Oh shut up you Wa…." Mansfield caught himself just in time. "Wally!" the boys laughed as they continued to tease them. Mansfield shook his head as he gently rocked Ava whose eyes had started to droop. After a few minutes he gently lowered her into her cot as Sam wound the mobile above her bed. "Finally," Whispered Fingers as they made their way downstairs, having left Kinders to check on Molly. The lads collapsed in a heap on the floor. Sam crawled back into his fort and picked up the walkie talkie. "Boys can you tell me a story. One about dad an Molls. Over" Fingers picked up the radio.

"You aren't gunna come out little man? Over!"

"Nah, I'm too comfy. Over." Sam's response was followed by a huge yawn. The lads knew that was a sign that Sam was getting tired. Fingers glanced at the radio with a wicked grin. "Well you know that song we were just singing?" and so he began.

Charles gave a yawn as he let himself into the house. It was gone midnight and he was beyond exhausted. He tossed his keys in the dish and frowned when he noticed a light coming from the living room. He pushed open the door and stared in shock at the devastation that greeted him. "What the fuck?" 2 Section were sprawled in various positions on the floor and the sofa. Sam was curled up in his fort, a walkie talkie clutched possessively in his hand. Nude Nut and Baz Vegas were led top and tail on the sofa and Kinders was led half on the bean bag and half on the floor, with Ava asleep on the floor beside him, supported by various cushions.

Frowning when he didn't spot his wife he made his way quietly upstairs where her found Molly buried under a mountain of blankets. Noticing the mountain of tissues he chuckled softly as he reached down and brushed a few sweaty strands from her face as she stirred. "You ok Molls?" as she let out a groan. "nah I feel rough. I've been in bed all day. Bless Sam he tried to play medic but ended up callin' reinforcements. Why what did the lads do?" Charles chuckled softly.

"Nothing, just thought we'd been burgled due to the mess is all. Don't worry."

Molly mumbled as she drifted back to sleep, "Messy bastards, make um tidy up, else I'll give em a swift kick up the…" she never finished her sentence as she fell asleep. Charles kissed her forehead and whispered "Night Molls," as he made his way downstairs as he attempted to rally the sleeping rabble charged with watching his family.

**A/N the song is not mine. hope you enjoyed. Please R and R.**


	12. Off Duty

Off Duty

Charles checked his watch again and called up the stairs. "Molls, come on. We're going to be late." Charles eyed Molly up and down as she came rushing down the stairs followed by his mother at a more leisurely pace, cradling Ava in her arms. "Alright keep your hair on Bossman" Molly grumbled as she pulled a leather jacket on over her dress. She turned to look at her mother in law, her agitation replaced with uncertainty as she glanced at her four week old daughter. "Are you sure you're ok to do this, you don't mind?" Margaret James smiled gently at her daughter in law, "Go dear, we'll be fine. I have done this before you know." Charles took Molly's arm and guided her to the front door where she paused, looking back longingly at Ava before looking up at Charles imploringly. "I can't go. What if something happens? She needs me. This was a bad idea. It's too soon." Margaret placed a gentle hand on Molly's back and gently, but firmly nudged Molly over the threshold. "Go! the both of you. You deserve a night off. You have your whole lives to stay and do this, go and enjoy Charles' birthday with the boys, whilst you can. I have everything under control. Now be off with you. That's an order private." Molly glanced once more at Ava and dropping a quick kiss on Margaret's cheek, allowed her husband to tow her out the door.

Molly shivered as they exited the restaurant and walked through the quiet streets of Salisbury. Although she protested about leaving Ava for the first time since she was born, it was nice to spend some quality time with her husband and engage in adult conversation that didn't revolve around feeding schedules, nappy changes and burping duties. Charles noticed Molly shivering and, ever the gentleman, took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her body against his to try and shield her from the cold. "Aww you're a proper gent Boss." Charles's mouth twitched as his fingers brushed along her neck as they walked. "Well I aim to please Dawesy." Molly smiled softly as her hand moved to the pocket of her jacket. "Molls, we promised we wouldn't." Charles stared at his wife with a raised eyebrow. "All I'm saying is maybe I should give your mum a quick call to check in." Charles shook his head. "I miss the little lady to, but I thought we agreed we wouldn't be those crazy, obsessive parents. Let's just enjoy our night of freedom whilst we can ok?" At Molly's reluctant nod he continued. "Now where did you say we were meeting these Cockwombles again?"

"At the music box." Molly's face brightened at Charles' horror struck expression as he recalled the last time that he and the lads from Two Section had descended on Salisbury. After a night in Bath they had moved over to Salisbury for a night of drinking and Karaoke to celebrate his stag do. He'd woken the next morning to find himself handcuffed to a flag pole in the middle of the parade ground at Barracks in nothing but his boxers and his Beret. Jackie, who was at barracks on a training course, had found him and took pity on him, encouraging the boys to let him down; but not before taking several pictures and sending them to Molly. She'd had plenty of new material to rib him with for weeks after that, evil minx. "Awww reminiscing about the good times birthday boy?" Molly joked. Still smarting at not being able to exact his revenge yet, Charles grumbled. "Oh piss off Dawes." Molly, taking no notice of his souring mood, laughed in glee as she led him through the doors into the crowded bar to meet the lads.

"Ay here he is the birthday boy!" Mansfield Mike called out good naturedly as they found a table next to the stage where various men in civvies were arranging pieces of musical equipment. The lads all greeted the James' enthusiastically and asked how Ava was getting on. Molly, who had been texting frantically, looked up and shared some recent pictures. When the excited chatter had died down Dangleberries knocked on the table and held his arms in the air, straw in hand, as if poised ready to conduct an orchestra. "A one, two, three, four"…Two Section then broke out into song. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Bossman Happy Birthday to you." When Nude Nut and Fingers attempted to start a rendition of "How old are you now?" Charles raises his hand to quieten them down. "Ok, you lot that's quite enough of that thank you!" He was interrupted by Brains who coughed out "Old Man!"Kinders saved him from their former bosses' comment by handing him a drink. "Here you go Bossman, get that down you." Charles eyed the glass sceptically. "What's in it?" Kinders and Molly shared a smirk.

"Now where's the fun in that Boss? Try it and see. You have to drink it in one go though." Charles rolled his eyes and taking a deep breath, started to drink. The boys chants of "Down it, Down it!" getting progressively louder the closer he was to the end. Charles slammed the glass on the bar with a grimace. "That was vile. What was it?" At Molly's smirk he added, "On second thought I don't think I want to know. I think I'll stick to beer. I'm too old for that shit." Molly burst out laughing as she kissed his cheek in sympathy. "Whatever you say boss!" Charles, who had been checking his phone, suddenly looked up as the barman signalled something to Molly who smiled and gives a thumbs up. "Dawes? What's going on?" Molly refused to answer. "Wait and see."

Before Charles could answer, a soldier steps up onto the stage and taps the microphone to get the club's attention. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." The steady stream of chatter dies down to a hush as the crowd listen. "As some of you may know we have a birthday in the house. Captain James where are you?" Two Section cheer and whoop to get his attention. Charles looks around in confusion as he tries to work out what is going on. "Not only that but Captain James and his wife Corporal Dawes, have recently welcomed a baby girl. As a special birthday treat to you Captain, it is my great honour and privilege to introduce to you, for one night only….The Core of Army Music!" A cheer brakes out as the brass section launch into a version of Taylor Swift's _Shake it off_. It's not long before Two Section, Charles and Molly are up dancing and singing along with everyone else. Nude Nut, busy twirling Molly around, looks across at Charles and calls out, "How'd you like my mandem then Bossman?" Charles grins, his face a picture of delight as he shouts back 'Banging, Nude Nut."

They spend the rest of the night, dancing and singing in the bar. Some renditions going down better that others. The crowd particularly enjoyed the bands rendition of Meghan Trainor's _All About the Base, _though that may have had something to do with Fingers and Mansfield's crazy moves as they managed to pull a reluctant Kinders up onto the stage for a dance. Unbeknownst to them Two Section had planned for the last song of the night to be one that Charles and Molly were all too familiar with. It seems the soldiers of Salisbury were too, as they were all too happy to help Molly bring the house down during the Chorus of _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_.

Later Molly and Charles were stood at the bar laughing at the boy's attempts to dance with various members of the opposite sex. "Did you have something to do with this Molly?" Charles asked curiously as he pulled her into a hug. With a cheeky grin she replied, "Well I may have called in a few favours. Captain Burton, on Bass, was part of our section out in Africa. I patched him up when he got a shoulder full of shrapnel. I mentioned we'd be coming here and asked if he wouldn't mind getting some of the band together. Told them how you sing with such majesty that they'd be right numpties to miss it. Lucky for you this is where they jam when they are all in the area. You got lucky." Molly finished with a wink. "Happy Birthday Bossman!" Charles grinned as he kissed her. "I'm a lucky man indeed Molly Dawes."

"Oi! That's James to you!"

Molly and Charles opened the front door and peered anxiously into the hallway, listening for any sigh of life. They had tried ringing when they left the club. When nobody picked up, they started to worry. "Mum?"

"Margaret?" Molly called out frantically as she searched the ground floor. They both paused on the threshold to the living room where they found Margaret tucked up in an armchair reading a book by the roaring fire, Ava tucked up sound asleep in a Moses basket near her feet. Charles gave an audible sigh of relief. "Mum what happened to the phone?" Margaret smiled, not taking her eyes off her book.

"I unplugged it and switched my mobile telephone off also." She replied nonchalantly as she turned the page.

"What! why?"

"Because you two were driving us both mad. We wanted some peace didn't we Ava?" Molly's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait the two of us?" she turned an accused glare at her husband who looked at the floor sheepishly. "I might have called a couple of times," Charles confessed without meeting Molly's eyes. "Six times love!" Margaret interjected.

"Ha! What happened to not being a crazy, obsessive parent hummm?" Molly asked with a triumphant glance as she stood, hands on hips. Margaret looked up at Molly and replied in an even tone.

"You called nine times dear!" It was Molly's turn to look sheepishly at her husband at Margaret's smug tone.

"Well I missed 'er!" Molly whispered defensively as she lent down and stroked Ava's cheek.

"We are fine, now shoo. You're relieved of parent duty till the morning. Go and relax, the both of you."

Charles sat on the bed and watched as Molly moved about the room in her robe, shutting the door and moved to close the curtains. "Are you tired Charles?" Molly looked down at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "You know what I'm not. I know we're supposed to sleep when the baby sleeps and all that but I've never felt so awake. Thank you for tonight Dawes. It was the best birthday I've had in a long time." Molly smirked as she straddled his lap. "Well it's not over quite yet Boss. I've got one more present for you to unwrap." Charles raised an eyebrow as Molly moved to untie the sash around her waist.

"Oh really Dawes, and what present would that be?" He asked his eyes racking over her body hungrily in anticipation, making her shiver.

"Me!" Molly purred as she let her dressing gown fall to the floor. Charles' eyes traced the contours of her body as he took in the silky blue knickers and bra, trimmed in lace. His hand skimmed along her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. He tangled his hand in her long hair and kissed her collar bone and whispered breathlessly, "Best" then her pulse point, "Birthday" and finally her lips "Ever." Molly giggles as he pulled her down beside him, intent on enjoying some quality time together whilst they still had the chance.


	13. Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace

**Echoes, Silence, Patience and Grace**

Stifling a yawn Charles James lent against the kitchen counter impatiently drumming his fingers against the granite worktop as he waited for his coffee to be ready. Hearing a dull thud from above, his lip quirked into a smirk as he heard pounding feet echo along the floor boards above his head. He knew the last semblance of peace had just flown out of the window. As the footsteps grew nearer he began to count down quietly under his breathe. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

BANG! A crash was heard at the bottom of the stairs, the noise carrying easily through the echoing halls of the old town house. Charles shook his head ruthful. "SAM CHARLES JAMES! What have I told you about jumping the bottom step? You carry on doing that and you'll fall through the floor!" Moments later the kitchen door creaked open and a mop of curly brown hair appeared. Charles raised an eyebrow as his son shuffled into the room, his huge brown eyes, so like his own, stared back at him innocently. "Sorry Dad! I won't do it again. Promise." Charles shook his head as he noticed Sam was trying very hard not to grin. "humm whatever you say Scamp. Breakfast?" Sam immediately perked up as he pulled out a chair to the kitchen island. "ohh yes please Dad. Can I have Coco Pops?" Charles chuckled as he limped over to the cupboard to get Molly's favourite cereal from the top shelf.

"Dad can I watch the TV?"

"Sure Scamp" Charles busied himself with making breakfast as Sam flicked through the channels one by one. The room was suddenly filled by the voice of a news reporter.

"3 Britons are confirmed dead and more injured after the Taliban launched a series of devastating suicide attacks targeting both The British embassy and the University in the Afghan capital Kabul. The news comes just months after British troops began to withdraw from Afghanistan after a thirteen year conflict."

Charles could have sworn his heart stopped beating right there and then. His eyes tracking the news bulletin as it flashed across the bottom of the screen. Taking a shaky breath he tried to keep his voice steady. "Sam why don't you go into the living room for a bit. I'll bring your breakfast in." Sam looked confused for a second.

"But Dad. We're not allowed to eat in there. Grandma says so." Charles sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know scamp. It'll be our secret I promise." As Sam dashed off Charles' phone beeped. **Have you seen the news?** He quickly sent a reply and turned the volume up. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not after everything they had been through. It wasn't fair.

Charles turned his attention to the screen as the words breaking news flashed across the screen. He focused on the report. "The attack on the university happened around 1.30 pm local time, just hours after an explosion in Kabul's Wazir Akbar Khan district, where the British embassy and other foreign missions are located. It comes after the threat level in Kabul was raised even higher following a series of recent attacks. Though details are limited, officials have confirmed that two British medics and an Afghan University lecturer, believed to be a former translator for the British Army, were among the dead. Sources say that hundreds were injured, among them, British medics who were believed to be in the city taking part in a mentoring programme to help train Afghan medics as British forces continue to withdraw from the country."

Seconds later Charles' phone was buzzing. He grabbed it quickly.

"Hello? Yes I've only just seen it… No I haven't got any details yet... Have you had any contact at all? ... No I haven't tried, I'm stood here talking to you….what about the lads have they heard anything? .. No I don't think so I'll double check and get back to you… yes I know it's all gone to shit. We just have to wait out. Keep calm. We don't know anything yet… Ok speak soon."

Ending his call, Charles' gaze returned to the TV screen where images of a burnt out car were visible surrounded by debris and rubble. The walls of surrounding buildings crumble into dust, windows shattered by the force of the blast. Ambulance and police cordon off the area where people wander around dazed and bloodied desperately seeking medical attention. Charles shook his head as he switched off the TV. Think positive thoughts James. Thankfully Sam chose that moment to call out "Dad, can we go to the park?"

Charles rubbed his forehead wearily as he opened the front door, dodging an excitable Sam as he ran past. "Shoes Scamp." Sam froze in the middle of the hallway and spun back around hopping on one foot then the other as he tried to get his shoes off in a hurry. Charles wondered where he got all his energy from. After a day of playing on the adventure playground followed by rugby at the park he should be knackered. Charles certainly was. He knows he'll be in for a right bollocking from his physio at Headley for over doing the PT. Although he was making great progress, he still wasn't one hundred percent fit. Under the circumstances, it was all Charles could do to keep himself and Sam distracted. His son had gaining a second wind from somewhere. Probably from that ice cream. At least he hadn't picked up on how distracted and distant Charles had been. After several phone calls that still yielded no news he had to stop himself looking at his phone every ten seconds. He wasn't used to playing the waiting game. He was a man of action. Or at least he used to be. Still no news is good news as his Mother liked to say. He was drawn from his thoughts by an enthusiastic whoop from Sam. "You're back!"

Entering the living room Charles was surprised to find an anxious looking Molly stood in the living room in full uniform, her kit bag slumped at her feet and her arms full of an excited Sam as he filled her in on their latest adventure. She nodded and smiled in the right places but Charles could see she was clearly pre-occupied. "Mate tell you what, why don't you go get started on that new Lego set an I'll join you after I've had a cuppa and a chat with your dad alright." Sam raised an eyebrow as he jumped down.

"Will it involve kissing?" Molly winked and tickled his ribs.

"I'm not gunna lie Sammy. Probably mate. Yeah." Sam's face blanched in disgust.

"Yuck! Kissing is gross!" with that, he raced out the room. Molly turned and gave a half smile in Charles' direction. He moved forward without a word and enveloped her in his arms. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Has there been any news? He whispered softly into her hair. He felt Molly's head move in the negative as she clung to him tightly. "It's been hours, surely we'd have heard by now. I tried calling but I couldn't get through."

"Not necessarily, it could take hours to ID people if….. Anyway you don't know if they were even there. Besides, communication will probably be limited if not cut off in the area for a while yet." Molly sighed as she flopped tiredly onto the sofa dragging Charles down with her. "I thought the whole point in us withdrawing was because it was safe to do so. It seems it's all gone to shit since we left." Charles patted her knee softly. "We just have to wait out Dawes. We can't do much else from here. Do you want me to run you a bath?" Molly smiled and gave a nod. "That would be lovely Boss."

"Ok, won't be a tick."

An hour later Molly was tucked up on the sofa dozing with her legs draped across Charles' lap when her mobile rang. Without looking at the caller ID Molly swiped the screen and put the phone to her ear. Hearing the familiar voice on the other end greeting her in Pashto make her heart skip and caused her to sit up sharply in her seat, her legs falling to the floor.

"Qaseem? Is that you?" Molly couldn't help the sigh of relief at hearing the familiar chuckle on the other end. "Yes it is me Molly Dawes." Charles stared at her intently as she gave him a thumbs up before placing the phone onto loud speaker. "Qaseem where are you? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Both leant forward to hear the lecturers reply. The connection was poor, Qaseem's tired voice could be heard breaking up over the crackle of the airwaves. "I'm fine. A minor concussion from the blast and a few bumps and bruises as you English say. It is nothing compared to what others must ensure." The line went quiet. "I tried to help the wounded, there were so many. I did what I could for them. You're skills taught me well Molly but the others…..." Molly smiled sadly. She remembered how Qaseem had been present for several of her talks when she was in Kabul a few months previously. She was glad she could still do some good, help others in the smallest of way even if it was indirectly.

"You did all you could Qaseem I'm sure" Charles intervened. "Have you moved somewhere safe?"

"I've moved to a safer location but I have not left Kabul. They have driven me from my home once. They will not do it again." Molly and Charles looked at each other in silence.

"Qaseem, promise me you will stay safe. You must." Molly implored, her voice breaking as she feared for her dear friend.

"I will Molly. Do not worry. I will call again soon. Goodbye." Molly took a deep breath and let it out shakily as the stress of the day finally caught up with her. Charles pulled her towards him.

"I was so worried Charles."

"I know. Me to. All I kept thinking when I saw the news was that could have been you. You were due to be there Molls. If you hadn't been reassigned back to 2 Section for this upcoming tour to Africa, I could have lost you. Anything could have happened out there if you'd gone back to train another batch of medics."

"But it didn't. I'm here safe with you. I got lucky. This time. Believe me." Charles held her tighter. They stayed like that for a while, both lost in their thoughts. "Do you think he's alright?" Charles sighed. "No not right now. But in time. He will be. He'll find normal again I'm sure. He's a fighter he won't give up." They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, both thankful they have each other.

**A/N: This one has a slightly different tone to my other chapters. It's an idea I've been toying with since seeing the news coverage about the recent attacks in Kabul. The attack in the Wazir Akbar Distric did actually happen, the rest is purely fictional. I've been in two minds about whether to post it. Technically this is set before A Request but after Molly comes back from her second tour. **


	14. Putting the Super in Superhero

Putting the Super in Superhero 

Molly shifted her med burgen further up her shoulder as she nervously followed the head teacher along the corridor. She had to remind herself that she was a grown up and not a naughty school girl getting sent to the head teacher's office for doing something she shouldn't be. Her eyes scanned the freshly painted walls and the bright display boards that proudly showcased each year groups' hard work. It was a far cry from the rundown, draughty school she had attended in East Ham. They stopped outside a classroom and the Head turned and smiled reassuringly at Molly. "I'll let Miss Hollis know you're here. They've been looking forward to your visit all week. Good luck." With that she entered the classroom and shut the door, leaving Molly alone in the empty corridor. Molly's heart rate quickened and she took a deep reassuring breath, looking down to check her uniform as she gave herself a quick mental shake. Get it together Dawes. You've done tours of Afghanistan and Africa, survived gunshots, terrorists and been responsible for treating hundreds of patients with potentially life threatening injuries in overcrowded and understaffed hospitals in the dark, with resources that barely filled a cardboard box. Talking in front of a group eight year olds should be a piece of cake. To coin one of her husband's favourite phrases all she had to do was stay focused, stay alert, stay alive. How hard could it be?

Molly peeked in through the window and couldn't help but smile as she watched thirty eager children dashing around the room frantically tidying away chairs and pushing tables against the wall to make more room. She had initially been reluctant to come in and speak to Sam's class about her experiences. She had been at one of Sam's tag rugby matches when he had gotten injured and refused to be treated by anyone but Molly. Sam's team mates had been confused and weary of this complete stranger who suddenly swooped in and saved Sam like some sort of superwoman. It was only when Charles had explained that Molly was in fact a qualified Army Medic and trained professional that Sam's friends had relaxed. They had bombarded Molly with questions about the things she had seen and questioned her techniques and treatment of different injuries. Molly had taken it all in her stride, patiently talked them through what she was doing to Sam and why, constantly reassuring them and Sam, that all would be alright. By the end she had the group eating out of the palm of her hand. Sam's teacher, seeing how enthusiastic and interested the children were on the subject, had approached Molly about the idea of coming in to talk to the class and possibly teaching them some basic first aid. Many of the parents, most of whom were aware of Molly's military background, had readily agreed that it would be a great learning experience and happily gave their consent.

After she was approached she had a lengthy discussion with both Rebecca and Charles about whether it was a good idea. They had both agreed it would be nice for the kids to learn about life in the Army from a woman's perspective as well as develop important life skills that would benefit them later on. Rebecca had joked that it was never too early to start training the medics of tomorrow, something Sam had already taken to heart. With Molly's fears put to rest, they then set about forming answers to the potentially awkward questions the kids could throw at Molly. The rumour mill had been rife with stories of Charles injuries and how he had been saved by a young medic (who later became his wife) and had been awarded a Military Cross for her bravery during a previous mission. Molly didn't want things to become uncomfortable, especially for Sam. Kids being Kids, would probably want to know all the gory and inappropriate details, and Molly wanted to have something ready just in case. They had talked it through with Sam and hand agreed to only discuss it if he was comfortable with it. Which he had been.

Molly was drawn from her musings at the sound of a door opening. She looked up and met the smiling face of Miss Hollis, Sam's teacher. "Thanks for agreeing to do this Molly. You ready?" with a laugh Molly nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

So far so good. The class had been particularly enamoured by Molly's medals and paid rapid attention as Molly shared the story of why she received them. Afterwards they had bombarded her with questions, desperate to learn more.

"You got blown up by a mine?"

"Wow, did you get to meet the Queen at Buckingham Palace? What was it like? Is it huge? I bet it's massive. Did you have to learn to curtsey and say thank you ma'am? Ohhh were you nervous? I would be. I'd love to meet the Queen."

"Cor you mean you ACTUALLY got to hang out of a helicopter? WOW! You're like a lady JAMES BOND!" Molly chuckled. "Not quite. In fact, I got into trouble because I didn't listen and follow orders as I should have." One young lad looked anxiously at Molly. "Was the soldier alright? I bet you must have been really scared." Molly gave a sad smile as she remembered her old friend.

"Yeah, Smurf (that's what we called him) was fine after a few weeks. It can be scary sometimes but you have to try and lock the fear away in a little box and do the job you're trained for. My friend learnt a valuable lesson that day. You must always listen to those in charge and follow their instruction to the letter. Whether it be listening to your teachers, the police, your parents or your team captain. They do it to keep you safe and protect you." The class all looked at each other.

"Yes Miss Molly." The chorused. A young girl nervously raised her hand. Molly had noticed her at the beginning of her talk. She had raised her hand a few times, as if poised to ask a question, but changed her mind and jerked her hand into her lap before anyone saw. Molly gestured that it was ok to ask her question.

"Miss Molly. Sam says you're a hero for saving his Dad. Is that true?" Molly's breath caught in her throat as she shared a quick glance at Sam, who had the decency to blush. She really needed to remember that kids can be just as perceptive as adults. After a reassuring glance from Miss Hollis Molly spoke. "Yeah I did save Mr James' life. As a medic, it's my job to treat injuries on the ground to make sure they get to the hospital safely for further treatment. My job can involve anything from treating blisters, to sunburn, to more serious injuries like gunshot wounds."

"What happened?" Molly shared a quick glance with Sam. At his nod Molly continued.

"Well we were on a secret mission to capture a bad guy. We had gotten information to say he would be driving through a check point at a particular time. We planned it so we could stop the truck and arrest the bad man to stop him hurting other people. It turned out he was hiding in one of the trucks in disguise and took us by surprise. In all the confusion Mr James and Smurf got shot. I was able to stop the bleeding and call for a helicopter to get them back to the hospital." The class had gone deadly silent. Sam was smiling proudly at Molly as his friends tried to come to grips with what Molly had done.

"So wait, you mean you treated both soldiers for gunshot wounds. At the same time?" one of Sam's friends asked incredulously as Molly nodded. "Sometimes you are the only one trained to do so. You could be responsible for keeping 12 men safe on your own. I did what I was trained to do. I needed to stop the bleeding and get the med evac there as soon as possible."

"But Miss Molly what did you do?" Molly gave a laugh as they at inadvertently gotten to the more practical side of her visit. "I'm glad you asked….Milly is it? With an incident like that you have to make sure you stop the bleeding as soon as possible. Unfortunately Mr James was shot in the chest and leg. With gunshot wounds in the abdominal area, that's around your tummy, you need to treat that area first before anywhere else. If you don't they could bleed out and die. As I was doing that I realised that Surf hadn't taken cover from the shooting still going on. As i pulled him down I realised he had also been shot in the arm. Luckily, he was able to treat his injury himself by applying pressure to the wound using a tourniquit, whereas Mr James couldn't. In an emergency you need to assess who needs help the most. I knew that Mr James' injuries were serious because if I didn't stop the bleeding things could get difficult. Milly asked what I did. In this case I used bandages to pack the wound to then I placed another bandage around it to keep it in place and stop the bleeding. I then moved on to treat Smurf. I applied lots of pressure on his arm and then applied a bandage to stop the bleeding."

"WOW you mean you saved two people at once? You're not just an ordinary hero. You're like a real life superhero!" A boy at the back called out. The rest looked at Molly in awe before breaking into excited chatter. Miss Hollis, noticing how uncomfortable Molly was, stepped in to quieten them down. "OK, Ok that's enough." Molly could only manage a weak smile in return. "Nope. I'm no hero mate. I was only doing my job. I'm trained to save lives. I'd have done the same for anyone else. Now then, who wants to learn some first aid?" With that, the class were soon split into groups and set about role playing and treating all manner of injuries. Molly couldn't help but marvel at the imagination of some of Sam's classmates. By the end of the afternoon the kids had questioned Molly extensively about her uniform and had thoroughly explored the contents of her med burgen. She had even shown them where to find her serial number and blood type on her uniform in case of an emergency. They were fascinated by the idea that Molly could write numbers and letters on patients faces as a way of communication someone's condition and treatment already provided.

Although slightly disappointed they couldn't start drawing on each other's faces, they threw themselves into learning how to treat each other for injuries. They took turns role playing being the medic and casualty and treated each other for injuries ranging from nose bleeds and burns and learnt how to take an accurate temperature and monitor and check it regularly. The class had loved learning how to treat bumps, grazes and cuts as well as how to apply bandages and support slings on each other. They created thier own labels with their army reference numbers and bloody types and wrote codes to each other to check if they knew what injuries each other had. They took great pleasure in inventing various weird and wonderful injuries just so they could get a sling or a bandage, as though it was a badge of honour for some heroic deed. Molly also ensured that, if nothing else, they knew who to call in the event of an emergency and what to say on the phone when dialling 999.

Molly and Miss Hollis were currently walking around observing groups of children as they practised placing each other in the recovery position. The class had even come up with their own acronym to help them remember DR ABC. " Don't Run After Burping Children. Various children were seen wandering around shouting for help before shaking each other to try and get a response. They were so loud that Miss Hollis had to reassure other teachers that nobdy was in any real danger. Molly had set them a challenge to see who could be put into the recovery position without giggling. So far three pairs had completed it without bursting into laughter. Even Miss Hollis had succumbed to the giggles as she let Sam place her in the recovery position, to the delight of the class.

As the day drew to a close the class had enthusiastically thanked Molly for coming. Later, as she stood with Sam waiting for Charles to collect them she overheard some of Sam's classmates talking. "Mum! Mum! You'll never guess what we learnt today. Sam's Dad's girlfriend came to talk to us. She's a Lance Corporal in the Army in the Royal Army Medical Core. She saves people. She showed us lots of medical stuff. She was sooo cool! She was a real hero. She rescued Mr James and saved his life. I want to be that brave when I'm older." Molly couldn't help but smile as Sam took her hand and let her to the car where Charles was waiting. "How did it go?" Molly grinned.

"Yeah I reckon it was alright." Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Alright? Dad Molls was the nuts! She was brilliant!" Charles grinned and patted Molly's knee.

"I knew you would be. You had nothing to worry about. Though judging by some of the comments from Sam's class I think you've just inspired the next generation of superheroes. Sounds to me like you've got a bunch of medics in the making. There'll be a platoon of keen and eager little soldiers raiding the first aid kits at home tonight. Just you wait!" Molly couldn't help but laugh at the sudden image of a group of eight year olds trying to place their parents in the recovery position before bedtime.

"I think it might be best if you do the school run for a while Bossman!" Charles couldn't help but chuckle. "Aww is Dawesy scared of the big bad parents? He teased. Molly merely rolled her eyes and told him to stick his sarcastic comments up his arse.


End file.
